Eternally Together
by stoopidlamb
Summary: Set 200yrs after BD. Renesmee and vampire Jacob have a half vampire son -Robert. What should happen when Alice stumbles upon a human who she sees will be the "saviour" of all the vampires? She bites her, and saves her with Roberts venom of course! Fluffy!
1. Prologue

_**Eternally together**_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_I do not own twilight or the characters, I am merely a fan continuing the story so it never ends! It is all Stephenie Meyers work! :)_

_**Note- **Plz be kind this is my first attempt. I wish i could write better, i try. Also plz review, constructive critism is very much welcomed, things get juicey around the chp 6, 9 so please try to stick it out to chapter 6 at least!! It gets on fire at chp 14. Sorry the epilogue is chapter 1 and then i wrote the actual chapter number in the writting part, so it is a bit confusing i am referring to the number in the box not where i wrote it, if that makes sence. lol. I hope you like! :) I introduced (made up) 2 new characters. :)_

thanks texie128- who made me aware it is called an prologue not an epilogue, haha, i guess it is the epilogue for BD though eh? lol.

**Prologue-**

200 Years Later.

The Cullen and Hale Coven return to Forks.

After Renesmee's birth and the near battle against the Volturi, the vampires had to flee Forks for five years to give Jacob time to forget his werewolf tenancies so Carlisle (Renesmee was not venomous) could turn him without the venom being fatal. Upon their return Renesmee and Jacob fell in love, in a romantic way, and three years later they were able to turn Jacob into a vampire, not prior to him impregnating her, so he could be with Renesmee forever. Jacob's special power was to shape shift into a wolf again, after he lost this ability in his past life, he was able to regenerate it once more. They married shortly after and Renesmee birthed a son a week later who they named Robert. (Since Renesmee had a heart, Jacob was able to impregnate her and develop a pregnancy of only 1 month. As she had strong enough insides since she was half vampire, the baby bit through her but she healed herself up almost instantly. Robert was mostly vampire (had a heart beat like his mother, though not as fast as hers, almost matching to that of a human. He also sleeps like Renesmee, has green eyes like his grandfather and black curly hair like his dad, he can also eat human food) but carried the extra chromosome from his father. 7 years later he matured into an adult of roughly age 20 caliber before his development stopped. Robert's power was to make himself seem to be another person, to individual people. He was like a chameleon and could appear to be one person to someone and someone else to another in the same room at the same time- utterly convincingly right down to the smell. His skin was warm like his mothers-but not as warm, the werewolf and human in him made him only slightly colder then humans, and warmer to vampires.)

They spent enough time as they could in Forks before having to flee Forks as they didn't age, to suppress any suspicions. Soon everyone who had herd about the Cullen and Hale name had died. They moved to Denali. They shifted around various north coast places, the couples sometimes separating, Edward and Isabella spending most of the time at Esme Island. Rosalie and Emmett continually going on honey moons around the world. They moved to certain areas giving everyone a shot of where they wanted to go, visiting the home towns of their past human lives, once place at a time. Once 200 years past without much drama at all they decided to return "home" to Forks for Isabella, when they were sure everyone who herd their name had died off.

Less then a week into their return 200 years after Renesmee's birth, Alice stumbled upon a helpless human who had been attacked by a something and foresees that this human will save all of the vampire race from the even more corrupt Volturi Coven. Not only that, but she would also win over Robert's, 195 year old, lonely beating heart. It then becomes Alice's mission to save her.

Will the prophecy be fulfilled?


	2. Arrival

**Eternally together**

Normal 0 MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 !-- / Style Definitions / p.MsoNormal, li.MsoNormal, div.MsoNormal mso-style-parent:""; margin:0cm; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman"; page Section1 size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:72.0pt 90.0pt 72.0pt 90.0pt; mso-header-margin:36.0pt; mso-footer-margin:36.0pt; mso-paper-source:0; div.Section1 page:Section1; --

**Chapter 1- Arrival**

**Narrator:**

"Well, clearly, she needs my eternal help in fashion, just look at her clothes!" Alice beamed as she carried the struggling human across the top of her shoulders, writhing in pain, larger then her and thrashing around screaming in agony. The girl was wearing a blood stained tattered brown track suit pants and matching jacket that she probably bought from a local supermarket. Alice's pixie like delicate features and small boned frame seemed to carry the short, stoutly girl upon her shoulders as if it were a drape.

"What have you done?!" Edward scolded his eyes wide in shock. "We can't draw attention to ourselves we haven't even been here a week!!" He said holding onto Bella's hand. Bella would be in a fit of tears if she could. All the fond memories, and harsh ones, of her and Edward's beginning were resurfacing as well as leaving poor Charlie to die alone, and all her friends, Angela, Mike- sweet though annoying, and Eric, Ben…everyone. This made her sad and happy at the same time with all the mixed feelings swirling around, but she had been waiting to return for 150 years, and Alice just took it all away.

"Nonsense Edward, I told you everything will be fine, better then fine, without her would be the real tragedy! No one knows the wiser!" She grinned, know-it-all like.

"Alice, how could you do this without even asking us?" Edward shouted, he crouched down into a defensive stance and a furious snarl ripped through his throat. Bella still stood stunned and forgot to breathe; she was crying tearless sobs of fury, and sadness.

"Bella," Alice looked over to Bella apologetically. "I looked ahead, honestly. I had to act then without asking, she was dying!" She protested and defended as the girl upon her shoulders struggled and almost fell but with one swipe of her hand the girl was now cradled in her arms.

"MAKE IT STOP!! IT HUUUURTS!!" the young girl screamed her face contorted, her brows furrowed. Edward stood up as Alice replayed the event in her head. He now knew she would die without their help, _'but people die every day'_ he thought.

"Alice, don't you think we are suspicious enough as is with 11 of us, we don't need another…" Edward frowned knowing his wife would have to leave their home just when they were hopeful of a second run here, to fill it with newer happier memories. He didn't see it possible, but after 200 years he loved Bella even more every day. Her pain was his pain twice over.

"Edward!" Alice scolded. "Trust me, I looked a head. Everything will be peachy! You are such a worry wart." She rebuked laughing her trilling laugh. She replayed her future visions, not letting it get too far ahead, and Edward stood shocked realizing that she could be the best thing to happen to them. She danced over to the kitchen table and placed the writhing girl upon it. She ran in a split second to collect some ropes and tied her down to prevent her from seizing all over the floor. The table shook and rattled.

"PLEASE!" she begged "MAKE IT STOP! Please, please, please…" Her voice became a small whimper and tears endlessly streamed down her face.

"What's your name?" Alice asked the sobbing girl.

"Harmony…" she sighed as she unwillingly let her eyes fall and removed herself from the pain. Alice's eyes grew wide for a second, a small smirk on her face, 'how satirical' she thought, then she shut her eyes in an instant and her face glazed over. She opened her eyes expressionless.

"She's going to die." Her breath became heavy. "No!"She shut her eyes once more, extremely tight, her features all crinkled and concentrating. "HURRY Edward!!" She shouted. He ran out of the house, faster then light, while Bella stood motionless tossing her gaze side to side trying to make sense of it all.

"Bella, Harmony is the answer to our prayers. She _needs_ to survive. She has to!" Alice pleaded while frowning.

"Where is Edward going?" Bella questioned with her last amount of breath in her lungs.

"To get Carlisle of course." Alice winked playfully, but the lightness didn't touch her eyes. Bella wasn't always the most observant. Bella's throat started to burn and she remembered to breathe again. She ignored it as she always did but her brows furrowed in confusion, she never felt this kind of thirst for humans apart from her first few months as a vampire.

"What's wrong Bella? I told you, everything will be fine, she just has to survive." Alice swung around the room in a flash and wet a small towel to place on top of the sick girl's head. She didn't know what to do to make her any better. Alice felt it she had to do all in her power to save this frail, weak, human being, to help her join them in their coven, to save all that she knew.

"She smells….so _goooood_" Bella explained darting her eyes around the room in deep thought. Alice flicked her face towards Bella in an instant; she shut her eyes for all but a millisecond and bent down in a defensive crouch letting a loud growl escape her curled lips. Bella looked towards Alice stunned.

"I'm not going to do anything!" She protested sure of herself.

"Get out Bella. Go away before you do something you will regret." Alice snarled. Bella's eyes grew wide. Alice had obviously seen her do something unthinkable. Bella turned around, shameful, and ran out the house and into the forest. She couldn't believe after 200 years that she would kill a human. She just couldn't believe it. She ran and ran and ran. She never wanted to return to this horrid place, where Edward left her, where she thought the love of her life didn't love her any more. The pain of the memories hurt more now then it did before. The place where her father died. The place where all her friends died. Where James almost killed her, where Jacob kissed her, where she faced the Volturi to protect her only daughter.

"I _hate_ forks!" Bella hissed as she continued to run at an alarming speed.

Edward returned with Carlisle. Edward glanced around the room. He shifted his gaze towards Alice and read her thoughts of what had just happened.

"What have you done?!" he bellowed towards her and vanished instantly. Carlisle glanced at Alice questionably raising his eyebrows. She would say she was sorry, but she was not.

"I haven't the time to explain, save her!" Alice demanded her father "NOW!". Carlisle quickly got to work not before planting a warning glance at her to be sure she did indeed explain later. Carlisle reached into his duffel pack and pulled out 4 syringes, filled them with different colored liquids, and one after another injected them into the girls arm; he checked her pulse, temperature and reflexes.

"She's dying" He nodded, morose.


	3. The Rescue

**Eternally together**

**Chapter 2- The rescue**

**Narrator**

"SAVE HER!" Alice growled. It was almost alarming to see someone so dainty, be so ferocious. Carlisle shot her a confused glance. "We need her Carlisle, she is our savior! There is no other choice! She _must_ survive!" Alice scorned in fear that it was too late. Carlisle turned around and didn't quite understand but knew it was imperative to save this young lady. He got to work and glanced at his supply of drugs.

"I wonder" he pondered. Alice looked at him expectantly. He reached out and filled a syringe with his own venom from his vein and injected half into a vile and the rest straight into her heart just as Edward had done. Alice obviously had just bitten her once on the neck and licked her disemboweled stomach wound, after returning her intestines inside her body, but maybe that wasn't enough venom. Her heart beat sped up but Carlisle could tell that something was wrong. The pain was too much. The venom would make her strong, but the pain would kill her first. He filled another syringe with more pain meds knowing that it would do nothing to save her from the torture she was going through.

"Alice, I have to stop the pain, but I need the venom to make her stronger…" He pleaded. The idea he had did not work nearly as he thought it would.

"Give me that" she snatched the vial of venom from his hand and grabbed another syringe filling it up; she stabbed a hole through her skull, into her brain and injected the venom right at the pain centre, a little under a mL. Carlisle looked at her astonished. She looked back with a look of regret, she didn't know as much about medicine as Carlisle, but existing for so many years she read through Carlisle's medical text books hundreds of times. She shut her eyes. A small grin began to appear on her features just as Carlisle ran out of the room. He ran over to Robert who was playing at the river with his parents.

"Rob, I need your blood." Carlisle said flatly as he jabbed a clean syringe into his arm and took out 10mL of his half-venom that seared through his veins and left as soon as he arrived. Renesmee, Jacob and Robert stood stunned. His parents flew to his side starring him in the eye looking for answers but his face was just as blank as theirs. They raced after Carlisle.

Carlisle quickly injected the syringe in her heart and her beating stopped.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" Alice fumed crouching in an attack stance and as she was about to leap to him the others entered the room which momentarily distracted her attention away enough for Carlisle to speak.

"Just look ahead, I think that was the answer" He nodded, complacent. She blinked for a split second and slowly retrieved her lips to where they were moments ago and looked down in shame. The sound of a heart beating, that wasn't Renesmee's or Robert's, began to beat once more.

"Sorry Carlisle. She is just so important to us you have no idea." She muttered out her apology sincerely.

"That is quite alright Alice" he began as he wrapped one arm around her. "She will be ok now, all we have to do is wait, and I do think you actually handled her pain" he stated. There was no real way to know without Edward present. "Renesmee, when she wakes up maybe if you could show her what it is like to be one of us, she will understand and be a more controlled newborn, or at least take out the stress of the transformation." Renesmee looked back confused. All 3 of them were starring at the newcomer to their coven with shock. Since when was a vampire joining their family? Alice had not mentioned this to them at all.

"Alice" Carlisle begged her to explain to all of them. She sighed glad that Edward was not present.

"Alright" she huffed, she glanced guiltily up at the four confused vampires. Jacob started to shake. Alice quickly opened her mouth. "Ok, firstly calm down Jacob," she began "_where_ _is Jasper when you need him_," she muttered so fast her lips barely moved for a split second. No doubt all in the room could understand her apart from the unconscious changing human. Robbie quickly flashed and all his skin cells turned over and revealed each and every scar all along his arms, identical to Jasper's, his messy, black, curly locks were replaced with Jasper's golden flowing hair and his cheesy grin was traded with Jasper's smirk. He would never get tired of doing that. Alice rolled her eyes and in another instant he flipped all his cells over and in a flash he was once again Robbie. Of course everyone else in the room hadn't seen a thing. Not even one split second passed before she continued, not even a single breath was spent "I looked ahead and no one will even realize she is gone, no one will suspect a thing, _no_ one will find out, we will be perfectly safe." There was slight deception in her voice that only Alice herself could detect, it wasn't important what she was lying about, they would be safe and able to stay in Forks; and that was all that they really cared about. "There is going to be a war, and she will save us." Alice said dryly almost exhausted that she was repeating the same information over and over without the others agreeing with her. All the faces in the room turned to shock and horror.

"Oh relax" she chuckled melodiously. "So long as she exists, the Volturi will fall." she smirked evilly. They all returned her smirk with surprised faces.

"The V-Volturi?" Renesmee shrieked her mouth gaping open like a goldfish. She remembered the last time they met her 200 years ago when she was just a child and it is still irked her and occasionally haunted her dreams at night.

"She will have the power to stop them, they are returning, they will fight, and with her, instead of perishing we will live! Vampires will be peaceful, without being rules by a corrupt cult. Without her there is _no_ chance of survival!" She hollered. "You have no idea how important she is to us, as a family even, she will make us whole" she stated without even thinking. Did she slip up, she blinked and smiled, no, all was still well.

"What do you mean? Why did you take _my_ blood?" Robert questioned.

"Robert" Alice said condescendingly. He hated when they spoke to him like that, just because he was the youngest one, only 195 years old, didn't mean he didn't understand anything. "Your blood is half vampire, quarter werewolf and a quarter human. It is warm, it is potent, and it is healing and comforting, as well as aggressive. She was dyeing, the venom was too much, the pain, I was almost too late as it was. Your blood saved her." Alice convinced him smiling in accomplishment.

"Does that mean she will be a quarter werewolf too?" He bellowed, not sure if he was angry or confused. He liked that he was different, the idea of having another like him scared him, not only because now he wasn't special, but because now someone would finally understand him. It was a relief, yet a frightening idea at the same time. Would she like him? Would they destroy each other? He couldn't get a head of himself yet; she might not even be in the clear and die at any second.

"Oh please Robbie, she won't steal your attention." she melodiously chimed as she rolled her eyes laughing her warbling symphony of laugher. He painted a smirk on his face but couldn't help but think _'of course she will steal my attention, look at her face'_ as he marveled in her unusual beauty. She was so beautiful. He mulled over her body, not even noticing the state of her. Scars all across her belly were now turning pink and vanishing. Was that a result of the werewolf in his blood now mending her wounds? They all starred at her transforming state. Her eyelids began to flicker. She was awakening.


	4. Bella Leave

**Eternally together**

**Chapter 3- Bella Leave**

**Narrator**

"This room is utter chaos." Edward entered the room with his arm around Bella's waist. She still had a pained look of guilt across her face, but also determination to not fall. Edward would not let her.

"Get her OUT!" Alice immediately shrieked and went in defense mode once more. A deafening frightening snarl ripping from her throat she got on all fours and lunged towards Bella in a threatening gesture. Edward instinctively jumped out in front of Bella mirroring Alice's pose. _'I swear to God Edward if you don't get your wife out of here and she kills her you won't be the only one to perish, Renesmee will die, Robbie will die, we will ALL die, This human is the answer to everything, don't you know she is her singer?'_ Alice thought out quickly to Edward. Edwards face fell slightly. He did have faith in his wife but he knew the pain it was for him and didn't want to put her through it. He immediately placed his hands on Bella's shoulders. Her eyes were fixed on the girls' frail body. Her jaw was clenched tight her hands balled into fists. She didn't remove her gaze form the girl's throat.

"I accidentally breathed" she whispered lifting a foot to take a step closer. Edward blocked the mental shrieks of pain coming from the unconscious body on the table while he tried to move her out. Bella pushed hard against him so they were not moving an inch. Jacob turned to help Edward carry her out. Jacob regained the ability to hear his "pack's" mind through telepathy after he was changed into a vampire. Edward and Jacob over powered her and took her outside where she took deep breaths and began tearlessly sobbing once more.

"I can't believe I am so w-w-WEAK!" she stammered. Edward smiled at her.

"3 days, that is all, let's go away. Let's go to Esme's island, like good old times" he smiled his crooked smile that she loved so much. Her un-beating heart melted and she was all of a sudden comforted by his presence.

Jacob was already back inside by Renesmee's side once more wrapping his strong arms around her as they starred at the young girl's eyes fluttering still. The colour returning to her cheeks.

"Edward" she mumbled. "I don't want to run away" she shook her head.

"It isn't running away, I've been meaning to spend time with you." He snuggled into her neck placing soft kisses all the way up her jaw line to her earlobe.

"Edward," she sighed. "Stop dazzling me" she huffed with a smile. As frustrated as she was by his distracting, she didn't really want him to stop.

"Come away with me" he sighed into her neck. He nuzzled his nose from the hollow of her collar bone up to her chin.

"Edward, I wish I would be strong enough. I've had 200 years of this!" She cried. "You were very strong, I'm so sorry to put you through that, it must have been sheer…torture." Her eyes burned into his as his face was oddly humored by the memory.

"Yes, it was very, very difficult for me, to control myself, until I had made up my mind that you were more important to me alive, then as a quick meal."

"Edward, I wish I can do it, I really don't want to run." She pleaded.

"Come away with me. Please Bella, she is important, and I'm not saying you are weak, you will probably be fine, but what would be the use to be here? Just to torture yourself! Plus I don't want you going through that pain. I know it all too well." he reasoned with her.


	5. Awakening

**Eternally together**

**Chapter 4- Awakening**

**Narrator**

The girls' eyes fluttered once more like the trembling of moths' wings.

"The chaos seems to have subsided," Robert began. All eyes turned to look at him except Alice who retained her gaze on the girl, she felt helpless. "The room is full of…" he couldn't find the word.

"Harmony" the girl whispered. They all flinched their glance towards the girl.

"My name is Harmony" She murmured still answering the question that was asked of her before she passed out.

"Harmony, Robert. Her name is Harmony, ironic huh?" Alice giggled musically. The rooms' emotion suddenly lifted but it wasn't because Jasper just entered.

"What on earth…" he gaped. All eyes flew to his face. Alice stood up defensively, looking at her feet, and if her cheeks could blush; they would have.

"Jasper" She called looking towards his gaze "This is Harmony; she is going to help us win the war on Volturi. They are returning…soon" She explained. His jaw dropped further.

"Oh c'mon Jasper, this is old news, keep up!" Jacob patted him on the back and let out a bellow of laughter. The room all began to laugh and Harmony smiled. Robbie starred at her smile; she was so extraordinary to him.

"Shall we tell the others? Who knows what they will be thinking when they see a human served up on our dinner table." Renesmee giggled.

"Sure, tell them Renesmee, but I wish you would tell Harmony what is going on first, she must be terrified." Carlisle debated. Harmony watched the actions going on around her with her eyes wide and her heart beating frantically, she felt so much pain, dull but still strong, and she had no idea what these beautiful people surrounding her were talking about. Renesmee smiled and remembering memories of family she walked over to Harmony who cringed back a little at her touch on her face. Renesmee first went though and introduced her to the family; Carlisle the doctor, Esme his wife, Strong Emmett and dashing Rosalie who were just about to return from honeymooning, emotion controlling Jasper and future foreseeing Alice, mind reading Edward and mind blocking Isabella, then she jumped to when her mother was a human in Edwards memories, Charlie and Rene, then herself, Jacob and Robbie, then she went to the moment of Bella changing and Jacob changing, how they writhed in pain. Harmony's face was full of fear and disbelief.

"It doesn't hurt so much now." Harmony muttered to answer all the empathetic gazes directed her way. The room seemed to sigh. Alice discovered a cure to reduce the pain by injecting venom in the pain receptor in the brain. Renesmee then began to continue showing her the Volturi as she shuddered. She showed her Bree, the newborn vampires, how they lack control and how savage they are. She didn't want to end on a sad note so she finished with Edward wanting to kill Bella for her smell, then them now, so happy and together and in love, the impossible love story of her parents. She then thought of nothing more to add. She smiled sheepishly. Renesmee felt that was a pretty good description of most of what Harmony needed to know for now.

"Welcome Harmony, I have a feeling we are going to just love you!" she beamed. She left the room in a rush to alert Esme who was hunting in the forest near by and called Rosalie and Emmett by phone on the way and began to explain.

"Well, that was interesting" Harmony sighed feeling some pain, but it was much more bearable now. She was so doped up on drugs she just felt like she should play along with her dream, surely she was dreaming.

"Harmony, tell us about your life, it will get your mind off the pain" Alice hummed. Harmony wasn't good at hiding the comparatively dull pain she now felt, though it felt as if she had been run over by a truck, twice. Harmony couldn't get out the vision of the new borns from her head but tried to clear her thoughts.

"Well, I am an only child, but both of my parents have died. My mother just died 4 months ago. I'm 20. I was working at the fish and chip shop and then I got fired 3 weeks ago. So I was job searching but I didn't have luck. My lease on my apartment ran out so I was homeless. My friends stop being my friends since my mother died, I was very bitter." She began. Robert was looking at her with pity. _'How could someone so beautiful be rejected?' _He thought. She didn't like pity.

"I'm fine; I mean…" she chuckled looking at her situation and thinking deeply. All of a sudden a panic rose to her. "I don't want to be a vampire. I don't even like looking at ER and all those shows, it makes me squeamish" she sighed. While the vampires and half vampires in the room were some what insulted Robert recognized what she was really against.

"We don't drink human blood." He defended. "Actually my mother and I are half vampires, there are very few of us out there, and maybe you might be a half vampire too. So we are all able to eat human food, even though it doesn't taste as good as it used to. We delight in elk blood occasionally, but never human blood." He soothed to her, reassuring her that it wasn't all that bad being a vampire. "We are just like super strong, fast, gifted, people really…who have cravings for human blood." He laughed once and still saw a look of fear engraved on her face. "Oh c'mon, we aren't all that bad. We can be dangerous but we don't use our powers for evil." He chuckled lightly to ease the tension. She smiled.

"So sorry, I didn't mean to offend, I mean. I was sort of not wanting to live. I didn't want to be saved. I'm just not worthy, you must be risking a lot to save me, I herd you guys before, I've got you all turned on each other" Harmony spat out guiltily.

"I'm just protecting you. They are too dumb not to realize they should be protecting you too." Alice chimed. Harmony looked at Alice a little confused. She let out a groan. "Is it hurting badly again?" Alice asked.

"A little, it is bearable though" she replied through gritted teeth with her eyes clamped shut. Robert reached over and touched her hand to comfort her; she opened her eyes at once and looked at his green eyes, then his hand. Little pink flecks started to race up his arm, swirling in spirals, dancing along his skin, blue, purple, red, pink, all twirling up the length of his arm, the colors dancing in a foray of beauty, entrancing her at the magical display of colours. Her eyes widened and her pupils dilated, she smiled while her mouth dropped.

"How…?" she let out. Robert smirked, a crooked smirk not so dissimilar from his grandfathers.

"They call me the chameleon." He answered. "You see, us vampires have special powers just as Mum showed you." He explained. Her eyes widened.

"She is your mother?" She spat.

"Yes" he chuckled.

"She looks so young!" she repeated. He made a frown at her slow mentality; he assumed it was all too much for a measly human to take in, in one day.

"Well, look at the bright side, as a half, or whole, vampire, whatever you will be, you can throw out all those anti-wrinkle creams" he smiled a cheesy grin. She looked baffled at him.

"You don't age?!" she questioned.

"Not a bit" he shook his head. "We half vampires, grow to maturity in about 7 years and then stop, frozen in immortality forever. Where as vampires just freeze in time from the moment they are changed" He grinned proudly.

"Wow" was all Harmony could let out.


	6. Awakening 2

**Eternally together**

**Chapter 6- Awakening 2**

**Harmony's POV**

"What's your name" asked the petite, black haired girl, on my left side beside my head. All I could feel was intense sharp pain all over me. I was in flames and she was asking me what my name was? I couldn't see any more, everything was black and I could feel myself sink into some deep realms where I couldn't function, but I could still feel like I was burning and I couldn't even scream for them to put out the fire.

I could hear murmuring and I tried with all my might to open my eyelids and respond, they felt so heavy and I was so weak. After a moment of battling with my lashes they finally seemed to weigh as light as the few short strands of hair that they are, enough that I could lift them and see.

Was I in a hospital? The room was white enough, though it more resembled a kitchen with the sink and cupboards along the right side of the room. I frantically looked around, everything seeming a blur, details were hazy. The black haired girl was by my right and at the foot of the bed, or was it a table, was a man with black long hair with his arm around a bronze, curly haired woman. Another male sat at my right side by a duffel bag with syringes spread all over the floor. To my left was a beautiful, black curly haired, man. I then noticed I was strapped down to the table. Was I in an institute? Was I dreaming? I then noticed a doorway to the left. Could I escape?

"The chaos seems to have subsided," An angelic male voice murmured. I could see the delicate woman leaning over me with a sorrowful expression on her face. Her black hair kicked out from around her face and her ocher eyes dug into mine. "The room is full of…" he couldn't find the word. The male voice was coming from the beautiful man with dark curly hair on my left. His skin was pale, but no where near as pale as the dainty black haired girl or the other two men in the room.

"Harmony" I whispered. I could finally answer their question. All of their faces turned to watch me like I had said something ridiculous.

"My name is Harmony" I repeated wondering why they looked so shocked and confused. The fire was gone, but I still felt a dull powerful pain, I looked over my body but I wasn't burnt, though there was blood all over my clothes I couldn't see a scratch on me. How did I get here?

"Harmony, Robert. Her name is Harmony, ironic huh?" The girl giggled musically watching Robert. A blonde male walked into the doorway on the left.

"What on earth…" he gaped. All eyes flew to his face. The girl stood up, looking at her feet.

"Jasper, this is Harmony; she is going to help us win the war on Volturi. They are returning…soon" She explained. His jaw dropped further.

"Oh c'mon Jasper, this is old news, keep up!" The older man with dark, long, hair said as he patted him on the back and let out a bark of laughter. Everyone in the room began to laugh and I smiled, I felt safe, oddly. Robert starred at me with a puzzled look on his face. I wonder what he was thinking. I noticed now that Robert had green eyes and the woman with the long bronze hair had brown eyes. Every one else had dark ocher eyes.

"Shall we tell the others? Who knows what they will be thinking when they see a human served up on our dinner table." The woman with long, bronze, curls giggled. My muscles tensed.

"Sure, tell them Renesmee, but I wish you would tell Harmony what is going on first, she must be terrified." The older blonde male debated. Renesmee smiled and walked over to me, I cringed back a little at her touch on my face. Renesmee first went though and introduced me to her family; She identified the people in the room the male on the left was Carlisle the doctor, Esme was his wife who wasn't present, Strong Emmett and dashing Rosalie who were just about to return from honeymooning, emotion controlling Jasper the blonde male on my left and future foreseeing Alice who was the black haired girl beside my head and mind reading Edward and mind blocking Isabella who were here earlier. Then she jumped back to when her mother, Bella, was a human in Edwards memories, Charlie and Rene who were Bella's parents and then herself and Jacob the man with long black hair and Robert, then she took me to the moment of Bella changing into a vampire, and Jacob changing into a vampire. I was petrified. I looked around at all their face starring at me in sympathy, like they were watching a loved one die. This was some bizarre dream. But it felt so real. Maybe they were concerned if I was in pain?

"It doesn't hurt so much now." I muttered to answer all their empathetic gazes. The room seemed to sigh. Renesmee then began to continue showing me the Volturi, like the vampire mafia, as she shuddered in fear. She showed me Bree, and the other newborn vampires, how they lacked control and were savages. She finished with showing me Edward wanting to kill Bella for her delicious scent, and then them now, so happy and together and in love. She smiled sheepishly.

"Welcome Harmony, I have a feeling we are going to just love you!" she beamed. She left the room in a rush. I felt compelled to talk to shatter the silence in the room.

"Well, that was interesting" I sighed feeling pain the in my ribs from the exertion, though it was much more bearable now. Could this really be happening?

"Harmony, tell us about your life, it will get your mind off the pain" Alice hummed. I was trying my best hide my comparatively dull pain I now felt, though it felt as if I had been run over by a truck, twice. I couldn't seem to stop thinking of the new born vampire but I tried to focus my thoughts.

"Well, I am an only child, but both of my parents have died. My mother just died 4 months ago. I'm 20. I was working at the fish and chip shop and then I got fired 3 weeks ago. So I was job searching but I didn't have luck. My lease on my apartment ran out so I was homeless. My friends stop being my friends since my mother died, I was very bitter." I began recalling the hell of the four recent months which had just passed. Robert was looking at me with pity. I hate pity.

"I'm fine; I mean…" I chuckled looking around at a room full of vampires, blackened eyes, tight jaws and clenched fists. Here I was, apparently about to become one of them. I have lost everything and I'm about to become a savage. I'm _not_ fine. And all of a sudden the vampires around me began to look extremely voracious. Was I to become like them? A cold blooded killer? "I don't want to be a vampire. I don't even like looking at ER and all those shows it makes me squeamish" I sighed picturing me pouncing on unsuspecting victims in the night, sucking their blood dry. I internally held in a shudder, I didn't want them killing me now, or did I want to be out of the anguish?

"We don't drink human blood." Robert defended. "Actually my mother and I are half vampires, there are very few of us out there, and maybe you might be a half vampire too. So we are all able to eat human food, even though it doesn't taste as good as it used to. We delight in elk blood occasionally, but never human blood." He persuaded to me, "We are just like super strong, fast, gifted, people really…who have cravings for human blood." He laughed once, I couldn't shake off the fear, and I was surrounded by vampires, about to become a _vampire_. Was this really happening? I'll humour myself. "Oh c'mon, we aren't all that bad. We can be dangerous but we don't use our powers for evil" he chuckled. When he laughed it seemed that my worries left me for a second. I smiled. Then I came to my senses again. _Vampires-_ not being bad, yeah right. But then again how am I superior to them? What if they were telling the truth? They were just like talented people that fed off animal blood, isn't that what I do now anyway, other then the fact that I cook it first? It doesn't sound so wrong, but why were they fussing over me? Who was I to them? Why did they want me to be like them? I just wanted to die. Life was too hard, too much of a struggle. These vampires, fighting against all that their desires to be good. How was I even deserving of their care? Gee, I am so rude. Now I have them all tensed up arguing with each other. Edward seems like such a strong man to resist killing Bella for those years she was human. Here I am tearing apart these people, well, vampires, and I just am sitting here complaining. This is so surreal.

"So sorry, I didn't mean to offend, I mean. I was sort of not wanting to live. I didn't want to be saved. I'm just not worthy, you must be risking a lot to save me, I herd you guys before, I've got you all turned on each other" I couldn't help but feel guilty. Though I still somehow had some uncontrollable fear for my life, I couldn't understand how I was able to construct a sentence in the pain I was in.

"I'm just protecting you. They are too dumb not to realize they should be protecting you too." Alice chimed. Protecting me? From what? I could feel my ribs crushing in on each other. I tried not to let a groan escape my lips. "Is it hurting badly again?" Alice asked.

"A little, it is bearable though" I lied. I didn't want them thinking I was pathetic. I gritted teeth and clamped eyes shut in pain. I felt someone touch my hand and an electric current shot through me, my eyes sprang open at once and met his green eyes entirely for the first time, and then I looked to his hand. Little pink flecks started to race up his arm, swirling in spirals, dancing along his skin, blue, purple, red, pink, all twirling up the length of his arm, the colors dancing in a foray of beauty, entrancing me at the magical display of colours. I widened my eyes in disbelief and fear. How was this happening? I smiled amused and dazed at the display and I couldn't help my jaw dropping.

"How…?" was all I could construct? Robert smirked, a crooked smile. He was so beautiful. Now that I realized it, everyone in the room was beyond perfect. Here I was, a short five foot flat girl, with ratty brown hair down to my hips, I was curvy in all the wrong places, with a face that was too long and eyes that were too big, with a narrow nose. Everyone around me looked like they belonged in a fashion magazine. I began to feel so out of place. Why would they want me to join them? It was all starting to sink in, perhaps this isn't a dream? Why was I being so relaxed? Why was I believing this, did I take some drugs that I don't know about?

"They call me the chameleon." He answered. "You see, us vampires have special powers just as Mum showed you." He explained. My eyes widened. _That_ was his _mum_!?

"She is your mother?" I spat out in disbelief. Well yes, she had shown me that in my visions but I didn't quite realize the age of them until now.

"Yes" he chuckled.

"She looks so young!" I argued. He made a frown at me. Did I say something wrong?

"Well, look at the bright side, as a half, or whole, vampire, whatever you will be, you can through out all those anti-wrinkle creams" he smiled a cheesy grin. I was baffled by him.

"You don't age?!" I half stated and half asked.

"Not a bit" he shook his head. "We half vampires, grow to maturity for 7 years and then stop, frozen in immortality forever. Where as vampires just freeze in time from the moment they are changed" He grinned proudly.

"Wow" was all I could manage. "Am I dreaming?" I asked

"Would you be in so much pain if you were imagining it?" Alice giggled. Her laugh sounded like a wind chime. She finally alerted me to the stabbing pain all over my body when I was just about to forget it. I moaned in agony and tried to curl up but realized again that I was strapped down. I all of a sudden felt uneasy. Why was I strapped to this table? I watched them all stare at me wary eyed. Black pupils, I thought Robert had green eyes, they all had black eyes except Carlisle. Carlisle, Jasper and Alice were incredibly pale, with lavender shading below their eyes, Jacob looked the oldest, Robert wasn't as pale and didn't have as much shading beneath his eyes, just like his mother who had left the room before. They didn't even seem to be breathing.

"Harmony, are you ok?" Alice said concerned.

"Yes" I squeaked. I began to breathe faster; I was having a panic attack.

"Carlisle!" Alice begged, he rush over to his duffel bag and even though the adrenaline was pumping through my veins I couldn't keep track of where he was, within an instant he was by my side pushing a needle in my skin, I winced even though I barely felt it, what was he doing?

"I'm just giving you some sedative to calm you down" Carlisle soothed. It was no consolation.

"What are you doing, I don't want this, please?" I squirmed feeling so petrified. I was actually in a room with vampires. Vampires exist! Renesmee entered the room. She looked at my face, and probably saw the fear swathe over it. She was by my side in a blink. I flinched. She touched my face. All I could see was a quiet river, Renesmee was there playing with Jacob's long locks of hair while a young Robert was playing in the stream and ripping trees apart. She then showed me Edward and Isabella playing with their grandson, soon I felt relaxed, I wasn't sure if it was the fond memories or the sedative which was at work, but I didn't want to feel panic any more so I let the feelings wash over me. The visions stopped and her hand was moving away from my face. Jasper, the blonde man was right next to me smiling encouragingly. I looked around and no one else was in the room but Jasper, Renesmee and Alice.

"Harmony, please you have to relax, do you remember what happened before I came?" Alice questioned. I looked back, I remembered… "Say it out loud" Alice demanded. She must be an incredibly curious person.

"I was walking in the forest, I think I was looking for food, I was broke" and too proud to ask for help, "I was looking for wild berries or anything, when out from no where I felt something pushing me over," I looked to my shoulder.

"And?" Alice urged me on.

"Something attacked my shoulder, and then my stomach," I said as I looked down to my stomach. Blood was stained my tattered clothes.

"What was it?" she demanded.

"I don't know….a bear?" I said confused. They exchanged glances between each other.

"Then?" Alice said.

"Then I remember bleeding and then something white taking away the bear, or whatever it was. And then you…." I stammered. "Bit me." I finished.

"Then?" Alice said, bored.

"Then I felt the most pain I have ever felt," I winced at the memory "And you carried me here."

"Oh c'mon don't leave out the good bits! I put your guts back in and sealed you up, I healed you, and brought you here for pain meds, sheesh, you make me sound like such a brute" Alice fluttered. My eyes grew wide. "Harmony, I'm just trying to illustrate that we are here to help, I saved you. And you will save us by just being you." She was serious. I would hyperventilate again if the sedatives hadn't kicked in full force. "Just 3 more days, it will be over soon, Carlisle, give her some morphine" Alice stated and I remember blackness washing over me as the flaming embers enveloped my whole body.


	7. Rumors

**Eternally together**

**Chapter 5- Rumors**

**Bella's POV**

As I lay beside my Edward under the stars in Alaska, just waiting for Tanya and the others to stumble upon us I could not help the inner battle that was playing in my head. Edward grabbed my hand and started to trace little circles with his thumb on the back of my hand.

"Bella, it is ok." He comforted as if he was reading my mind, though after 200 years he still couldn't unless I let him in "Singers are derived from our own personal hell to torture us, at least you won't fall in love with her, because then the torture would be really unbearable" He winked. I smiled at him effortlessly.

"I just feel so rotten." I tried to explain.

"Bella, you are so absurd!" He shouted at me in disbelief. I mirrored his face. "Bella," he soothed "She is no one to us so far, you aren't running away, just 3 days. Plus this will be good fun for us."

"I thought we were going to go to Esme's island" I pouted. He grinned.

"We are, but we have to tell Tanya to tell the coven in Denali about this. They need to spread the word of a coming war, as soon as Tanya finds us we will go to Esme's island" he assured as he gave me a soft peck on my lips. "Bella," he pouted.

"What?" I said with an ounce of anger still in me.

"Bella," he sighed once more.

"What?" I repeated, trying with all my might to instill some anger in my words.

"Trust me, I believe you will not hurt her, but I am just keeping you away from the pain, she would not be comprehensible in such pain anyway." He cooed. "Bella" he sighed on my lips. His breath dazzled me.

"What?" I asked more disorientated.

"Concentrate Bella, it is rude to ignore people" he smirked.

"Well it is also rude to dazzle people into incomprehensible states." He let out a chuckle. Music to my ears.

"Bella" his velvety voice soothed. I raised my eyebrows in response; I suddenly lost the ability to speak. "My Bella, I love you, more then you will ever know"

"I love you too, but I, unlike you, can show you" I replied stretching the realms of my mind out so he could see my memories of when we first met, and all along our history, the moments where I thought 'How can it be possible that I still exist, this love hurts more then being transformed into a vampire'. In little less then 2 seconds of stretching the realms of my mind it snapped back and Edward was kissing me with full force. I didn't complain, I _never_ complained.


	8. After the Pain

**Eternally together**

**Chapter 7- After the pain**

**Harmony's POV**

It was the third day, and I could feel the tips of my fingers void of pain. My eyes flashed open, and as if Alice heard them she rushed to my side.

I had spent the last 3 days in and out of consciousness; the pain was easier to forget after if I wasn't conscious, Carlisle had stuck so many needles in my arm I was shocked there was no scarring. I had asked Alice a thousand and one questions about being a vampire, I felt I knew everything, but every time I questioned her on how I would save them she would just change the subject. I think I had a pretty good grip on everything she had told me, it finally sunk in, and I believed. I wasn't scared any more. They all genuinely cared and these vegetarian vampires around me seemed to be so much more loving then the humans I'd grown up with.

"What is it?" Alice begged to know.

"My finger tips" was all I could say.

"Are they not sore?" she questioned with her brows raised. I shook my head. A smile beamed to her face, she rushed out for but a second and returned with most of the coven. Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Jacob, Renesmee and Robert. Edward and Isabella where no where to be seen.

Alice flicked her silver cell phone open.

"Edward? Yes, fine now, bring Isabella." She hushed so quickly and flipped the phone shut, she turned her gaze to me "This is going to hurt a little, shut your eyes, trust me and don't move." Alice whispered. I clamped my eyes shut and persistently wiggled my fingers, moving them without pain was so addictive. I felt a silence as I experienced a prick on my head. I let out a hiss. A second later it was gone. I opened my eyes. Alice was smiling at me.

"There, it won't hurt so much again." She assured me. I smiled a sheepish smile. I could feel an intense burn as the pain free area climbed up, the point bordering from painlessness was most intense. I was confused; I thought it was supposed to hurt less? It felt like the fire in my veins was crawling up higher towards my heart. And my heart scorched in the most seething impossible pain imaginable. And I thought I was in pain before, why couldn't I re-live the past 3 days of numb writhing pain, anything to trade off this sharp, severe pain that I was feeling now. Every time I was under a sedative I had a feeling Alice was giving me the skull shot, as after I woke up I felt a lot less pain- though still intense and horrible.

"Ahhh" I groaned. Just kill me now, I didn't want to survive, how long was this to go for, make it stop! The pain receded from all my limbs completely and the fire writhed and gnashed at my veins, burning and scorching its way, fueling the fire in my heart to extremes. I would scratch out my own heart if I wasn't restrained to this table. I writhed and seized shaking the table will full force. This was not bearable, it still hurt immensely and somehow vocalizing it made it better. I let out another loud groan. The heat spread into my heart and my heart never beat so fast and hard in my life, or existence. I arched my back as if I were possessed as my heart beat faster and faster until it gave in with a final loud thud. Then I collapsed on the table.

I opened my eyes. Was It over? I didn't feel anything but complete comfort. It was almost overwhelming. I sat up with ease and the ropes around me tore. But I had been thrashing around the past 3 days and they didn't budge an inch? I looked around and they all stood in a stance that made me feel afraid. I blinked and some how was in a corner in the opposite side of the room looking at them expectantly. I looked around and saw every fiber in the ropes that once contained my movement. My eyes widened as I could see every blade of glass outside, it seemed that I could see another shade of colour, I could see UV light or something, I turned round and gasped at Jasper. His skin was filled with scars all along his arms, his neck, everywhere. I looked towards the other vampires, I could see their faces so much clearer, and they were perfect in every way. I looked over to Alice.

"How do you feel?" She questioned. That was when I felt it; I started scratching at my throat. It was burning, the pain I felt before hadn't left it just localized in my throat.

"My throat!" I rasped. My voice was husky and raspy yet it sounded so very melodic. She casually handed me a cup. It looked like blood, but it smelt different, it smelt like freshly mowed lawn and buttercups. I took it reluctantly and tasted it, but before I knew it the whole cup was empty. I looked towards Alice wide eyed. It tasted better then I thought. I held the cup out to her for a refill. My throat still burned dry; longing for that sweet liquid to rush past it once more.

"That was elk blood. Good enough? Because you know we don't force you to not eat humans, but if you choose to, you are to do so away from here" she said sternly.

"More then good enough" I begged. I wanted more.

"Try this" she handed me a slice of toast. I looked at her uneasily. I loved toast. I grabbed it and took a bite. I spat it out. Why did that toast taste like candle wax and sour milk? I starred at her wide eyed.

"What _was_ that?" I said between spats.

"_That_ was toast." She mumbled unimpressed.

"You are not a half vampire. You are a whole vampire" she stated.

"Wait" Robert said. He grabbed some cheerios from the cupboard. "These are my favorite. Try these" He said as he handed the box to me. It smelt like dough and sugar. I dug my hand in and shoved a handful down my throat and chewed. I swallowed. It tasted quite bearable. Then I heard a thud. The entire room gasped.

"Harmony!" Alice boomed. "That was your heart? But are you still in pain?" She asked.

"No…" I droned.

"How were the _cheerios?_" she winced on the last word with a tiny smile on her face.

"They weren't too bad, actually. They tasted like sweet dough." I replied somewhat amazed. Robert had the biggest grin on his face. He waltzed towards me and hugged me hard. I just stood there. Eyes wide with shock. He hadn't spoken a word to me after the first day. His face looked all broken up with his brows furrowed, yet he wore a smile. It looked like relief.

"You're not a full vampire. You're something else. More vampire then me, less vampire then them." He beamed.

"Is that possible?" I questioned as we all herd another thud from my heart. He nodded.

"It is now" Carlisle spoke. "Very interesting, I hope you don't mind if I take a sample from you, I would love to test for chromosomes" he said, curiosity burning in his eyes.

"Uh, okay…" I said dazed, I was still taking in the beating hearts that were not mine, the sound of each vampire breathing, the sound of a car coming close to the house, the smell of pine, cotton, silver, tiles, the smell of Alice, and Jasper, and trails of my past human life's scent. I looked down and before I knew it Carlisle had scraped my skin with his nail and took a sample not before my skin automatically healing.

"You're warmer" he said astonished.

"She's cooler to me" Robert said dazed.

"Simply amazing!" Carlisle chimed.

My throat burned still, yearning for what I knew it wanted. Human blood. Alice passed me another cup full of elk's blood and I greedily drank it. It all but mildly muted the scorching tundra lining my gullet. I could concentrate a little bit more on what was going on.

"Hmm…" Carlisle said curiously. "It would seem, you asking all these questions about what you are to become and to see with Renesmee's help really does help prepare newborns not to be such savages" he spoke more to himself. I let out an uncomfortable smile. Alice bolted in and out of the room beaming, now with a mirror in her arms and aimed it to the side.

"Harmony, I'm going to show you what you look like, don't get startled. New borns go mental over nothing remember, be calm" she insisted. I nodded obediently and she angled the mirror towards me, Jasper was already in a crouching stance to take me down if need be. I looked towards the mirror and gasped at the red eyed demon staring back at me. Though she was taller then me and seemed shocked at my appearance too. It took me and instant to recognize that that demon was me. My burgundy coloured irises scared me to death, and my ratty hair was no longer ratty, it was thick and shiny. My body was still curvaceous but in all the right places, my skin was toned, luminescent, and pale, I was taller, and my face had lost all its tiny imperfections. Alice must have dressed me in this floral red summer dress while I was unconscious. It had a sweet heart neckline and gathering at the bust, the white background no longer made my paler skin seem so pale, and the skirt kicked out at the ends near my knees balancing my hips. I was flawless, yet still me. It was like someone went over me with an airbrush, I was perfect. I gasped at my reflection again in a satisfied, disbelief. The vampires around me tensed.

"What guys, I'm fine…" I assured.

"You're more then fine" Emmett said as he wolf whistled. Everyone laughed except Rosalie.

"C'mon, let me teach you how to _hunt_!" Robert enthused. I'd never seen Robert so excited. Even in Renesmee's memories he seemed happy enough, but never like this. I guess he gained some sort of familiarity by having another half, or 3 quarter vampire around.

"You know I just realized" I began. "You made part of me, which would mean; I am part you, part me, part Alice, part Carlisle" I stuttered. He laughed.

"The venom doesn't make you related. Edward turned Bella and they had a kid without 5 limbs." He boomed. "The venom merely changes you, and I guess since my venom had part ware wolf, or shape shifter, then it traveled in you too. But you are far more vampire then werewolf. You are still, a mystery though" he said squinting.

"Yes I guess I am. I'm too cold to be like you, but too warm to by a vampire…" I replied.


	9. First Hunt

**Eternally together**

**Chapter 8- First hunt**

**Harmony's POV**

"C'mon" Rob sprinted and slid the window open and jumped out. I starred after. Alice nudged me towards the window. She expected me to jump down? Alice then pushed me out. I was about to open my mouth and scream but it felt like it was in slow motion, the floor wasn't even anyway near my feet, I placed my feet in the correct position and before I knew it I had gracefully landed on the floor. I looked forward and noticed a rustle in the bushes. There was a long river to cross, was I supposed to swim? I smelt a vampire scent to the right and saw Edward and Isabella standing there.

"You don't smell nearly as appealing any more" Bella huffed. She seemed half disappointed, though I think she was disappointed with herself. I could have blinked but I saw every step they made and they were by my side in an instant.

"He wants you to jump" Edward said pointing to the river. I smiled. "You need to hunt, we will be here, nice to meet you, again" he proclaimed. I smiled again and bowed my head in greeting. Did I just bow, if I could have blushed in embarrassment I would have. Thump. Great, my heart still fails me now. Edward began to smile. Oh no, he could read my thoughts, how embarrassing. I quickly ran and jumped the river so instantly and began my first hunting spree. I could hear Edward chuckling behind me.

I caught up with Robert. He was sitting on a rock. He smiled at me.

"What took you so long?" He asked

"Edward and Is…"

"I know," He smiled. "Rhetorical." I guess he heard all of that too.

"Oh" I looked down embarrassed again. I could hear Edward chuckle again. I wish he would stop that.

"Ok, what do you hear?" He asked. I tried to concentrate.

"Everything?" I asked. Only Edward laughing at me, I thought. He laughed even harder.

"Ok, what do you hear to do with hunting?" He questioned, impatient. I could hear the pattering of small heels. I took a breath and could smell a feline yet canine smell that was terribly hard to explain. Musky almost.

"Ah, a fox?" I asked, a blind guess.

"Yes" he said in shock. After he composed himself he said, "What do you feel like doing?" with that crooked smirk crawled across his face. I took a deep breath to take in the direction of the smell and sped as fast as I could. I could hear him racing behind me and he let out a chuckle. I ran towards the fox, poor thing didn't even see me coming, too easy. I pounced and grabbed its body as I broke its neck. I didn't want to see it writhe in pain. I bit at its neck where I could hear the throbbing of blood moments earlier at it's loudest. I breathed in and sucked the animal dry within seconds; I placed the animal on the floor and felt disgusted. There was some blood on my clothes. I frowned.

"Don't feel bad." His eyes were full of concern, he brushed my arm. I closed my eyes. He did feel nice and warm. "That fox did what you just did to countless small animals. Do you feel better?"

"Uh, my throat is a lot better. Better then with the elk blood." I replied matter of fact. That disgusted me. I was a monster.

"Harmony, the carnivores taste better." He replied. "You're lucky you have a bit of human or werewolf in you. Our thirst dies a lot faster then full vampires." I let out a huff at that. We laughed. "You're still fresh, it gets better with time. Still thirsty?"

"No. I'm ok" I said feeling a bit better, of course I was thirsty, I would be forever, that's just how it would be, Alice had told me time and time again. The scorching throat would just take some getting used to that was all. "I'm ready to meet Edward and Isabella properly." I said looking up. And in a flash Roberts face and body flipped like each cell was a light switch and he was Edward, he even smelled like Edward. I gasped. I didn't know he could turn into other people.

"Wow….Robert, that is…amazing!" I replied in shock, in a split second he was then Isabella. Then back to Robert.

"Wow…." I sighed again. He laughed.

"You'll get used to it." He boomed. I let out a smirk. "That's the spirit" he said tapping my back. "And call gran Bella, she hates it when you call her Isabella!" I opened my mouth in shock, that's right; Bella was a grand mother, it looked so wrong with her wrinkle free face.

"Bella" I said agreeing. We both ran back to the house.


	10. Proper Introductions

**Eternally together**

**Chapter 9-Proper Introductions**

**Edwards POV**

Robert ran Harmony back into the house where the family was all gathered in the main entrance of the house in a long line. Robert then made his way between Renesmee and Jacob as soon as they arrived. Harmony's mind was going a million miles a second. _'Will they like me, am I going to attack them, will a human walk by and I kill them, ooo look at the beautiful reflections on the ceiling._' I had to hold back a giggle at the last thought. Harmony's mind was so comical to me.

"Hello" her quiet voice mumbled. It sounded so soothing, like flute, or a violin.

"Hello Harmony, I see we have ourselves an extremely well behaved new born on our hands" Carlisle stated. I could see Rosalie scolding everyone with her eyes, she was furious that we made another human a vampire- knowing that she would die without the intervention she was still enraged. Harmony was no exception to her harsh gaze. Not only that but Rosalie couldn't get the jealousy out of her head _'I am much prettier, Emmett is so going to pay for that wolf whistle, I'll set the werewolves on him; that's what I'll do!'_

"Harmony, I am Edward as I have already introduced myself. I haven't heard much about you; though I did nit pick Alice quite a bit" I smirked holding out my hand. She raced over to my side and shook my hand. "Ah" I winced. She sure was strong, nearly crushed my hand. Perhaps it would be excellent if the Volturi visited sooner rather then later? I could already hear the apology and shock in Harmony's mind.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry Edward, I keep forgetting, I've only been like this less then an hour I am eternally sorry I just…"

"Not a problem, no blood no foul." I grinned. She seemed repentant enough. Bella was squirming next to be, no doubt her cheeks would be flushed if her heart allowed it.

"Bella" she smiled weakly holding out her hand. Harmony was more cautious in accepting her hand. _'Will I crush her too, gees how do I react lightly, oh my, Edward can probably hear me, please, please don't tell everyone how much of a wreck I am'_. She flustered. I smiled and nodded extremely subtly. She managed to shake Bella's hand gently enough.

"So sorry for not being here the last three days, precautions, you just were too, irresistible for me. I hope you don't mind" Bella said looking down and then meeting her gaze. I do wish I knew for sure what was running through her head right then, though I am pretty sure I can guess with startling accuracy after 200 years. Sometimes she does still manage to surprise me.

"Not a problem, I understand. I mean I don't really, but. Yeah" _'shut up you mess!'_ Harmony shouted internally at herself I held in a smile.

Alice held out her hand. _'She stained my white and red floral dress with blood, ahh well I should have known of all people!_' Alice thought. I grinned, it was true.

"Pleased to meet you" she giggled. They had been inseparable as she continued to reel over the thoughts of the last few days, then suddenly as Robert flashed in her mind she began to replay the lines in Romeo and Juliet. I immediately shifted my gaze to her. She concentrated tremendously hard at her lines. She was hiding something to do with Robert from me.

"Alice?" I questioned

"I'm going to get something" she mumbled as she sprinted out the house and far away.

"Excuse her" Jasper said holding out his hand for a shake also. Harmony smiled and shook his hand. Jasper was almost as impressed as when Bella was a new born vampire, perhaps even more so. Harmony walked down the line and shook Rosalie's hand, when she met her torturous gaze Harmony's heart thumped twice in a row.

'_Oh my God she hates me, she is going to tear me apart in my sleep, oh man, she is soooo beautiful'_. I decided to help the girl out a bit.

"Harmony I don't think she is _that_ beautiful" I spat out. Rosalie lost her line of thought which was along the lines of _'this little new comer, so stupid, she should have stayed a human, I hate my family they always do this, and I hope you don't think your prettier then me because I will scrape your face off and…'. _And changed her tune to a more_' damn straight you do'._

"Emmett" he stated as he held out his hand to her, she took it and shook it as gently as she could. He was a little disappointed at the lack of effort.

"Carlisle" he introduced smiling warmly. She shook his hand and he brought her in for a hug. Her smile went from ear to ear.

"Esme" she held out her hand. _'This is so unnecessary I already know all your names ten times over, It feels so formal, I hate this spot light, I hope I don't screw up'_. Her mind was so similar to Bella's, I intently focused on her thoughts. Though a little more centered on herself. She followed to shake Jacobs hand and then Renesmee. Robert must have moved to the end of the line. She then reached out to shake Robert's hand. Her heart thumped twice yet again. We all shot her a look.

'_Oh shoot, why are they all looking at me? So what-my heart thumped? Wait what does that mean? Are they over analyzing that, smile Harmony, smile. Oh man, what does that mean? Man Rob's eyes are so dreamy, I love it when they are green, get a grip!_' She muttered. And then my thoughts were confirmed. She liked my grandson. Even if she didn't quite know it yet.


	11. First Sight

**Eternally together**

**Chapter 10- First sight**

**Robert's POV.**

As I ran to join my family between my parents Harmony walked up to firstly shake Edwards's hand. I was mesmerized by her hair, soft, chocolate hued and windblown from our hunt, yet somehow it wasn't a messy hay stack. She must feel ridiculous introducing herself to us after she had met us all, even though it is different now in this light. With her sharpened senses, I never knew how it was like to have feeble human senses I can't imagine the blurriness everyone explains it as like.

She pranced over to Bella, extremely shy that she had too strongly shook Edwards's hand. I had to hold back a giggle. Once she moved up to Emmet I had begun to get nervous. I swapped places to be at the end for the line. I had no idea why I felt nervous, I had just been hunting with her, but I did. She danced along the line giving Carlisle a bear hug and showing her white sparkling teeth for the first time. I could feel my heart want to dance faster. What did that mean? I quickly focused hard on something boring, like the tiny moth dancing around the corner of the room to control my heart beating keeping my thoughts blank.

She had reached my parents and shook their hands also. Me next.

Thump-Thump.

All eyes focused on Harmony with intent. Her heart had just beaten for the second time. Firstly on Rosalie, as she was giving her the most evil glare, and secondly with me. Was she afraid of me? She seemed to squirm. Maybe my looking away, bored, at a moth, had made her nervous. She had no need. I should listen to my own advice.

"Robert" I smiled holding out my hand. She grabbed it too fast and shook hard. "Ow, watch it there!" I quickly protested. She really did have a tough grip but the coolness of her skin felt nice; I could feel my granite skin crumple. It was healed the second she let go, but my hands felt stingingly warm away from her touch. I didn't like it.

"Sorry!" she hustled out, waving her hands as she didn't know what to do. Her heart thumped again. "Man, I'm so sorry, sorry Robert" She proclaimed. Why was she so nervous?

"Call me Robbie" I insisted smiling. She seemed calmer and grinned from ear to ear.

"Robbie" she agreed. Her teeth once again glimmered, and I couldn't help but be mesmerized by her, I could feel my heart want to race ahead. This was going to be really confusing and embarrassing.

"Well introductions over!" I said "I'm starving" and bolted out of the room to hunt. I wasn't thirsty; I just had to get away from those prying ears!


	12. Profanity

**Eternally together**

**Chapter 11- Profanity**

**Harmony's POV**

My mouth gapped open. Robert was in such a rush to leave, was it that awkward? Man I've made such a fool of myself. I smiled sheepishly at those remaining. Alice returned to the room.

"What's wrong with him?" she questioned.

"He was hungry, thirsty, I guess" I answered.

"Man, he is so rude, go chase after him for me, he needs a good yelling." Alice chimed "Go, that is an order."

"Yes ma'am" I said saluting her, and with that everyone laughed easing the tension in the room. I ran after Robert.

It didn't take long to pick up on his trail.

"Robert" I called in a small voice, he must have heard me because as I kept running I saw him sitting by a lake.

"Robert, did you catch anything?"

"Not yet, I'm not thirsty anymore" He replied sulking.

"What's wrong?" I asked crinkling my eye brows. I was always awkward with the comforting part, but I forced myself to put my hand on the front of his arm. He looked up at me shocked, and stood up while turning so my hand left his body, his back facing me, all in a split second.

"Nothing. Why, should it be?" He questioned defensively.

"Oh, no it shouldn't." I stuttered. "Alice said to come right back, or she is going to yell at you, or I am supposed to or something" I explained. A chuckle left his lips, it sounded like a symphony.

"I'm sorry, I'm just, I hate formal things like that they are so awkward!" he explained. I smiled

"Yeah, me too"

"Really?" He asked in disbelief turning to face me once more.

"Yeah." I smiled nodding. He returned my smile. I looked down at my dress. I was thankful that it was white with red coloured flowers; the blood stains all over it were more subtle that way.

"School tomorrow for me, I'm not sure if they will let you go as a new born, you would have to hold your breath the whole day." He spat out, just to fill the silence no doubt.

"I never even considered that, I have no idea how I am going to spend my time" I questioned pondering. Would I even be well enough to go remotely near people, what would I spend my days doing? What would I spend my nights doing? What am I going to do for the rest of the day? What is the purpose of life? Why am I still thirsty?

"I said 'what do you think you will miss most', earth to Harmony!" he hollered.

"What?!" I said blinking. He frowned

"Am I that boring?" He asked.

"No sorry I was just lost in thought" I reassured.

"What will you miss most, about being human?" He asked.

"Uh, definitely not my blushing!" I laughed, and with that my heart thumped. I pretended he didn't hear that. For some reason my thumping heart was really loud, louder then the soft rhythmic beating of his heart. His heart was like a soft pattering of rain. It seemed to get faster when my heart did, like they were in unison by an un-spoken bond, perhaps it was the shared venom?

"Yeah, well I have no idea what it is like to be human at all or to blush." He was smug, almost as if he felt deprived.

"Oh trust me; I feel deprived _being_ a human. My life before was so unclear, I though it could see, but I saw nothing. I thought I could hear, but I couldn't. You would really hate it" I responded. He smiled in return and lay down on the grass. The clouds were almost beginning to clear and the sun behind the clouds was already going down. It had been evening for a while I guess. I lay down beside him. He looked side wards to me and smiled. I reached up to remove a lock of hair from my face and my hand brushed his arm. He felt so warm. It was a nice feeling like a hot water bottle, soothing and relaxing, yet it made my heart thump. I looked at his arm where I touched it and colours danced beautifully across his skin, but it was different then before, it was more pronounced, perhaps my improved vision helped me appreciate it better, and then slowly faded. I let out a giggle.

"Oh you like that do you?" he questioned playfully. He held his hand out toward me. I wasn't sure but it seemed like an invitation. He waited. I was never comfortable with touching, being touched so little as a child it always felt awkward to me. I reached my index finger reluctantly, slowly towards his hand. I drew the first shape that came to mind, a heart, and as my finger touched his skin colours danced across for a few seconds and then slowly faded. I laughed again. I smiled watching his emerald eyes stare deep into my burgundy ones.

"Check this out" he said as he wrapped his entire hand around my hand. I looked at his face, the smile wiped from it, I could hear his heart pounding much faster then before, I was sure of it, and my heart gave a thump of its own in return. Robert seemed so sweet, his hands were so warm.

"You're, warm" was all I could say to fill the silence.

"You're cold" he mused. I smiled again. "Look" he said as he released my grip and showed me his palms, the colours were blinking erratically on his hands, flashing and dancing in bright solid colours, swirling around lively and jolty. I could sense my pupils dilating to absorb every inch of colour. If I found him mesmerizing before, I was the moth and he was the flame now. I could see so much more, ultra violet bright sections flickering here or there capturing my attention, like Christmas lights dancing across his skin in synchrony like the swan lake ballet. As the last rays of sun shine fell behind the horizon this part vanished also. Soon the colours began to fade. He had a small frown painted across his face. My hands felt colder then before. He sat up abruptly, and I followed. He looked up. And I copied.

The stars were beautiful, I could see so far out, I could actually see milky ways, the shooting stars very far away, I could notice the small movements in outer earth particles, I could see the glimmering from the stars, which is how we must look in the sun. I wondered when the next sunny day would be. I noticed his gaze was on my face but I didn't know how long it had been there. I looked sideways and met his stare. He looked down immediately and then to the side.

"We better get home"

"Why?" I replied.

"Uh, ok. I guess we could sit here." He replied astonished. He lay down again and I joined him. Even though I was a vampire, and cold, I still wasn't as chilly as my surroundings, Forks was very wintry, my finger tips were especially icy. I wondered if he felt cold too, as he was a lot warmer then me.

"What are you thinking?" he asked

"I was thinking if you were cold too, since you are warmer then me" I replied without thinking. Was he supposed to know I was thinking of him?

"I am a little bit" he smiled.

"Oh," was all I could say glancing down. My touch must have been uncomfortable to him, which is why he stood up away from me. He held out his open palm to me again.

"Try again?" he asked. I shrugged and drew a cat on his palm. It felt more natural this time. The colours danced and swirled around after the trail of my touch.

"Any other party tricks?" I asked him.

"Sure do. What's your favourite colour?" he asked.

"Um….Blue" I said. I watched him intently. His eyes slowly turned blue. "Wow" I chucked.

"Do you want me to turn completely blue?" he asked

"No that's quite alright, your eyes are enough." I mentioned. "I don't want it to look like I'm friends with a blue berry" I spat out. My heart thumped again. That was really not a funny joke. He chuckled anyway, probably out of the lameness of it.

"Any more?" I asked.

"Gee you are un-pleasable!" he laughed in disbelief.

"No, I mean it is impressive, I can't do anything yet" I reasoned. He hummed.

"Were you mad at Rosalie back there?" he asked and returned to humming. That means they noticed my heart. Of course they did, even I could hear it.

"Uh…" I stammered "I wasn't mad, rather I thought she was mad at me." I explained.

"Hmm…Did you want to spit profanities at her, would that make you feel better?" he asked while humming again. The melody of his humming was very distracting. The tune sounded so harmonious. The notes could only be followed by the ones which trailed after them. It was the perfect synchronization.

"Oh well, I'm sure she has a good reason" But sure I'd love to call her a stream of profanities, sure, it would help me feel better but I doubt that would generate some sort of friendship." I glanced over to Robert but he wasn't there. It was Rosalie. I sat up quickly my mouth wide.

"Robert?" I hissed

"Yes" he said in his voice, then "So what was it you were about to say, Harmony?" In Rosalie's voice. I chuckled.

"Oh, I couldn't!" I shook my head.

"Go for it" He said in his voice. I took a deep breath, my heart thumped, and I let out a long stream of the rudest profanities I knew. I felt so bad, yet great at the same time and thought that I would have to wash my mouth out for a long while with antibacterial soap if I were to ever redeem myself. We were in fits of laughter. He finally changed back to Robert, still with the blue eyes. "Quite the potty mouth" he shook his head with a grin from ear to ear.

"I like your green eyes you know" I assured him. His heart began to beat a little faster as his eyes faded back to green.

"Better?" he asked serenity washing over his face.

"Yeah" I agreed. We were silent for the longest time.

"You must be cold" he stated as he grabbed onto my hand. I could see the colours dancing from the rims of his hand.

"Can you make it stop when someone touches you?" I asked curious.

"Yeah, sure I can" He replied.

"Oh," I answered.

"I just do it because it is fun." He replied looking away at the stars again.

"Fair enough" I responded. We were silent for another moment and then I felt my awareness drift away.


	13. Sleep

**Eternally together**

**Chapter 12- Sleep**

**Robert's POV.**

I flicked my eyes open. I looked at the ceiling, it wasn't there. There were hazy clouds that threatened torrential downpour. I slowly got up and looked to my right; Harmony was lying next to me as in the same position as last night, and her hand was lightly gripped around mine. We had slept together. She can sleep. I smiled. She was more similar to me then I thought. The colours were still dancing around my hand. I didn't do it on purpose when I was around her; I'm surprised my entire body wasn't flashing multicolor.

She made me happy, I could muck around with her and have fun, and she understood me, even though she didn't even quite understand herself. She can sleep. Only my mother and I sleep, it was so comforting to know there would be someone else who would lie dormant for 8 hours of the night, or day. I sighed out loud. He eye lashes fluttered like butterfly wings and her piercing burgundy eyes whipped to my eyes.

She was up in a crouch in seconds and I propped myself up.

"It's me" I said calmly holding out my hands. She sighed and stood upright.

"Sorry, I don't know what got over me" she said shamefully looking down. I ran beside her and lay my hand on her shoulder.

"I do, you're a new born" I explained.

"Oh yeah right…that thing" she replied. "Hang on, were we asleep?" she said shocked with her mouth open. I chuckled.

"Yes" barely noticing the colours flashing around the palm of my hand. I quickly shoved my hand back into my pockets.

"But vampires don't sleep!" she said startled.

"Not full vampires. You have been spending too much time with Alice." I snorted.

"Oh" she said looking down. Her heart thumped. I smiled at that.

"We better get back then, and you have school" She whispered.

"Yes" I said trying to hide the sadness from my tone. We ran back to the house.

"You're up late" Alice beamed at me.

"Yeah, we were watching the stars and fell asleep." I explained

"WHAT?!" Alice shrieked "You can sleep?!" she interrogated Harmony.

"Ah, yes, I guess I can" she said a little startled.

"Oh my gosh! That is excellent!" she squealed.

"How is that excellent?" Harmony protested skeptically.

"Obviously, you get something to do at night!" Alice reasoned. She had a point.

"Ah, I get you" Harmony sang.

I went upstairs in a flash and changed into my school clothes, ones not soiled from a night sleeping in the meadow. I zipped back downstairs and I wasn't even long but Alice had managed to dress Harmony. I know it was Alice's doing because she was wearing a red dress Alice bought just recently. She was wearing a strapless gown that went right down to the floor, in silk or satin, with a slit right up to her thigh on both sides and no fabric on her back. She was looking mystified at Alice.

"Isn't it gorgeous Rob? We are going to take her to the prom by the end of the year, I checked, she'll be able to join school in a month, not bad for a new born aye?" she questioned. I would have said how beautiful she looked but my heart skipped a beat and if I spat out the words it wouldn't help me maintain any subtlety in my heart. I just nodded and ran out the door into my old ford focus. This was going to be a long day.


	14. Meadow

**Eternally together**

**Chapter 13- Vampire in training**

**Harmony's POV.**

Every day this past month was the same, after waking up Alice would dress me up like her Barbie doll (today I was wearing a simple casual cotton red dress that went down to mid thigh with spaghetti straps), she would train me more on the Volturi, try to figure out my special talent as she couldn't see it unless I could, and then we would talk more about being a vampire. I thought I knew everything but I didn't. Bella and I were becoming best of friends, I always begged her to tell me more stories about her and Edward, and stories about going in public after being a vampire. She was my own personal trainer in that sense, as she was an advanced new born herself. She also taught me how to act human, to not sit still for too long, and to use objects gently so I don't crush them with my strength.

Jasper and I also got very close, which isn't hard being around Alice so much. Rosalie and Emmett immediately left as soon as they could. I managed to squeeze out of Edward that she is a bit upset that I got turned, which wasn't my fault apparently. It's because she wishes she was human. And every day at 3.50pm my day got a little brighter.

Robert would come home. I loved everyone here, but somehow I could relate with Robert the most and him with me. We were the same, almost. I was just those few degrees cooler then him.

The door flew open, Robert was home. Thump. My heart always did that when he arrived.

"Robert!" I shrieked as I ran to him and hugged him "How was school?" he beamed ear to ear.

"It was excellent, I learned geometry for the, ah, 188th time" he laughed. Alice's enthusiasm was starting to rub off on me. "Nice dress" he said looking down at me.

"Thanks" I rolled my eyes "Alice" one word. He let out a chuckle.

"You know, I never told you, my favourite colour is red" He stated.

"Really?" I asked "looks like Alice's favourite colour is red, she always buys me red clothing." I explained.

"Ah, yeah" he said as his heart picked up speed. I'll remember to ask Alice that later, he was lying, I was sure of it.

"Thirsty?" he asked

"Always" I repeated glumly.

We ran immediately into the forest and hunted Elk. I always got a stain of blood on me and he always comforted me and said I'd get better. But today I didn't have a spot.

"Robbie, look!" I exclaimed.

"Wow, not a spot of blood on you, well done!" he put out his hand in a high five and I hit it with too much force. It sounded like cars crashing into each other.

"Ow!" he grimaced

"Sorry! Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry are you okay?" I hustled putting my arms around his back and he knelt over in pain.

"Yes, you just a little too strong, for now" he snickered. I took my hands off him and the colours danced around his skin. I was starring. Again.

"Earth to Harmony" he chuckled lightly.

"Sorry what?" I snapped out of it.

"I said 'Are you done'?" he laughed once more.

"Yeah…I think" I wasn't sure if he meant hunting, which was a yes, or starring at him, which was a no, always a no.

We ran to our favourite spot in the meadow and lay on our backs in the grass side by side, as we had this past month.

"Alice said it is going to be sunny finally today, you get to see me in the sun" he grinned.

"Well, how exactly do you look in the sun?" I questioned.

"Hmm…you'll have to wait" he looked over to me smiling that crooked smile I love. I reciprocated his smile.

"I wonder how I will look" I pondered.

"You will look beautiful, as always" he didn't smile; the sides of his mouth were lifted up earnestly. I was taken aback. I laughed

"Well I mean in the sun, will I be as sparkly as them?" I asked adding humor. All this serious talk made me nervous.

"Probably" he mumbled putting his hands behind his head. He seemed upset with me. Did he hate my curiosity? Did he think I was vain? I should lighten this up. The silence was killing me. I needed to hear his voice again. I always felt emptiness when he wasn't speaking, it was unexplainable.

"You're not going to tell me? Not even a hint? How you look?" I asked teasingly.

"Nope." He stated.

"Not if I beg?"

"Nope" He smiled his crooked smile.

"How about if I stop wearing red?" He glanced at me, his brows furrowed and then he relaxed them, pretending that it didn't bother him-but I knew better.

"Nope"

"What about if I threaten to shave my head"

"It's your cold head not mine" he cackled. I giggled.

"How about if I…" I pondered. No I couldn't say that, what was I thinking?

"If you?" He asked intrigued.

"Never mind." I muttered looking away. He sat up now, interested. I sat up also.

"If you?" he urged trying to control the grimace on his face.

"Nothing!" I shook my head. I was _never_ going to mention that.

"C'mon tell me!" he pleaded.

"If you tell me first" I smiled.

"That defeats the purpose" he laughed. "C'mon..." he pleaded.

"If I," I paused, I was going to have to make something else up. "Do this" I grabbed my hand and placed my finger tips on his arm and moved it up and down watching the flickers of colour and flashing of different hues.

"Getting warmer" he murmured, he closed his eyes for a moment. I cocked an eyebrow.

"Or if I do this" I said as I put both of my hands on both of his arms.

"Warmer" he hummed, a smile spreading across his face.

"Or this?" I cooed as I put both my hands on his neck and up into his hair. Was I flirting just so we would tell me how he looked in the sun? His eyes opened and his expression was serious. I looked down and took my hands from his hair. That was inappropriate.

"So are you going to tell me?" I said looking down ashamed.

"Look" he pleaded. I looked up. His hair was blue where I touched it. I giggled. He laughed with me.

"Never" He smirked. I huffed and folded my arms. He could be so mean.


	15. Meadow 2

**Eternally together**

**Chapter 14- Meadow**

**Robert's POV**

School was so slow today. As usual I was just waiting for the moment Harmony would be next to me again. The bell rang. Finally! I got to my Ford in such a hurry and sped home, as I usually did.

I tossed the door open. Thump. Music to my ears. My heart did it's own little dance, as it always did when Harmony was there.

"Robert!" she shrieked and ran up to me and hugged me "How was school?" A smile crept upon my face. Gosh I missed her. I was so infatuated. No, more then that. I was eternally in love with her, but she saw me only as a brother.

"It was excellent, I learned geometry for the, ah, 188th time" I laughed concealing the discontent in my voice. I looked at her body and noticed she had on another red dress. I was loving Alice for all this red she included in Harmony's wardrobe, it matched marvelously with her pale skin. "Nice dress" I spat out uncontrollably.

"Thanks" she rolled her eyes "Alice". I let out a chuckle, of course. Though Alice's favourite colour was black she also dressed Harmony in red.

"You know I never told you, my favourite colour is red" I stated smiling.

"Really? Looks like Alice's favourite colour is red, she always buys me red clothing."

"Ah, yeah" I said as my heart began to pick up tempo. "Thirsty?" I asked; her black eyes looked so pained. I hated seeing her like that. Knowing that she was suffering. I hadn't felt thirsty in 100 years, I didn't even realize the mild dullness in my throat, and one sip of animal blood wore it away completely for months. I had been drinking a lot more blood recently, just so I could hunt with Harmony.

"Always" she murmured trying to keep a frown from finding her full soft lips.

We ran immediately into the forest and hunted Elk.

"Robbie, look!" she exclaimed.

"Wow, not a spot of blood on you, well done!" I put out my hand in a high five and she hit me with such force.

"Ow!" I grimaced

"Sorry! Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry are you okay?" she hustled putting her arms around my back as I knelt over in pain. She had no idea how good that felt when she touched me, it made my skin dance and I didn't even have to concentrate on it.

"Yes, you just are a little too strong, for now" I snickered. She removed her hands and the colours danced around on my skin. My skin felt bare without her touch, it burned. She was starring at me again.

"Are you done?" I asked her grinning. She was still starring absent minded. I chuckled. "Earth to Harmony"

"Sorry what?" she snapped out of it.

"I said 'Are you done'?" I laughed once more.

"Yeah…I think" was she referring to starring at me or the elk?

We ran to our favourite spot in the meadow and lay on our backs on the grass side by side, as we usually did.

"Alice said it is going to be sunny finally today, you get to see me in the sun" I grinned.

"Well, how exactly do you look in the sun?" She questioned.

"Hmm…you'll have to wait" I teased smiling my signature crooked smile.

"I wonder how I will look" She pondered. She will look dazzling. Her skin will sparkle just like the others. Beautiful. Oh how I wish she would let me touch her, be close to her. But I can never call her mine.

"You will look beautiful, as always" I smiled earnestly. She laughed. A guy tries to tell the love of his life that she is gorgeous and she laughs. She was so unnerving.

"Well I mean in the sun, will I be as sparkly as them?" she asked still in her joking mood.

"Probably" I mumbled as I put my hands behind my head. She was so frustrating. Couldn't she see me as more then a friend, more then a brother? Couldn't she tell that my heart skips a beat every time she smiles at me?

"You're not going to tell me? Not even a hint? How you look?" She asked teasingly. Finally, is she flirting?

"Nope." I smiled.

"Not if I beg?"

"Nope" I smiled my crooked smile.

"How about if I stop wearing red?" I glanced disappointedly at her, she better not stop wearing red, what will I do with my time if not ogle at her? I relaxed my face to show her that it didn't bother me; sacrilege.

"Nope"

"What about if I threaten to shave my head"

"It's your cold head not mine" I cackled. She let out a melodious giggle. Now we are getting somewhere!

"How about if I…" she stopped.

"If you?" I asked intrigued, cocking an eyebrow.

"Never mind." She muttered looking down. I sat up, interested. She sat up also. This could be it. She might finally flirt. Please God, let her flirt.

"If you?" I continued to urge her desperately, trying not to show the immense amount of pleasure and hope from my face.

"Nothing!" She shook her head. No, don't tell me I lost you. Finally when we were about to get somewhere.

"C'mon tell me!" I pleaded desperately.

"If you tell me first" She smiled. What? That makes no sense! Girls are so maddening!

"That defeats the purpose." I laughed. "C'mon." I pleaded. Surely she can sense I want her to tell me, certainly!

"If I," She paused, "do this." She said as she placed her cool fingers brushing me with her fingertips on my arm and quivering them up and down starring at the flickers of colour and flashing of hues on my skin, which I unconsciously displayed on my arm. Would it be too cheesy to write the words 'I love you' on my skin?

"Getting warmer" I murmured, I closed his eyes for a moment, this felt so good, this, was heaven.

"Or if I do this" she said as she put both hands on both of my arms. I could die right now a happy man, this is bliss. I wish I had the balls to write 'I love you' all over my arms. Maybe if I flicker the word 'love' or 'kiss', just to put the idea in her head?

"Warmer" I hummed smiling in content like a Cheshire cat.

"Or this?" she cooed as she put both her hands on my neck and up into my hair. My eyes flashed open, I made them blue, and my smile was wiped from my face. She was so close to me, would she kiss me? Should I lean forward? No, I'm too chicken shit. My heart began pounding forcefully in my chest. She looked down and took her hands out from my hair. NO! The pain of the absence of her touch stung, I wanted more. I didn't know she had that in her. She must _really_ want to know.

"So are you going to tell me?" She said stubbornly, still looking down. Thump. Maybe she was into it too? She wasn't looking, she didn't want this moment. I'll make you comfortable, my Harmony. Though you will never be my Harmony, as I wish. You will be my sister Harmony, my best friend Harmony, but not my lover Harmony-and that pains me.

"Look" I said almost sadly. She looked up. I turned my hair blue to match my eyes where she touched it. She giggled. At least I can still make her laugh. I always want to hear her laugh, even if it is at my expense.

"Never" I smirked. She huffed and folded her arms pouting like a little girl. She was too cute. I hid my smirk from her.


	16. In the Sun

**Eternally together**

**Chapter 15- In the Sun**

**Harmony's Point of View.**

He hid in the shadows.

"What's wrong?" I asked. He looked up; the sun slowly appeared from behind a cloud. His heart beat faster.

"C'mon, come out, the sun is out now!" I pleaded.

"No" He shook his head.

"C'mon, do I have to beg again?" I asked annoyed. He smirked.

"I quite enjoyed your," he paused "persuasive techniques" he added with a chuckle.

"C'mon stop teasing!" I pleaded. He wasn't budging. "Alright what do you want me to do?" He sat patiently, deep in thought.

"If you wear red, don't shave your head and put your fingers in my hair I think that will suffice." He said with a grin.

"Anything else!?" I shrieked in disbelief. He shook his head

"Yes…" He implied, but didn't finish his sentence.

"Well if that isn't confusing I don't know what is." I stated.

"Well….I'm waiting" he said.

"Ok alright, I'm wearing red, my head isn't shaved." I started. In a flash I was right by his side, in the sun. He was watching my skin with a serious look. The sun was entirely out from behind the cloud. He sighed.

"See? Beautiful." He said stunned. His heart skipped a beat and then went into full throttle. I had never heard it this fast before. My smile disappeared. I coughed.

"Alright, I'm going to put my hands in your hair, and then you better get your butt out here!" I demanded as I reached for his hair. Just before I touched it I looked at my hands. They were glittering. More like glistening, not akin to having someone pour petrol all over me, or the shimmer one would see on silverside beef. My skin shone predominantly pink and green, depending how it hit the light, it was a subtly shimmer, but still so far from human skin. It was so alluring with my eye sight; I could stare at myself all day long. I then noticed I was vainly starring at my own hands for quite a while.

"Sorry" I said as I shook my head. I dazzled myself. He chucked.

"So, where were you?" he asked with a smirk. He was obviously bemused too; I had no idea what he was doing while he waited. "Hurry up before the sun disappears for good" He urged.

"Fine, Mr. Impatient!" I scowled as I reached slowly in his hair. The strands began to turn blue. I giggled. He closed his eyes and smiled and let out a sigh. "There! I did it, your turn." I stood several meters back removing my hands from his hair, it made me uncomfortable despite the fact I was trying to act like I was joking around. He opened his eyes with a look of bitterness. He smiled a small smile. He took off his shirt. Thump. He took one step in the sunlight. He was fully clothed on his legs so nothing exciting happened yet. Then, zip, he was right in front of me. I opened my mouth.

He was Beautiful.

His skin not only shimmered every colour of the spectrum like diamonds, but the diamonds were all sorts of colours, sapphires, emeralds, rubies, amethysts. It wasn't dissimilar from those fiber optic artworks. Every stone known to man was all over his body, all changing colours. His hair sparkled like tinsel. I couldn't help myself. I absent mindedly reached over to touch the sparkling stones and felt his warm chest. The colours were in frenzy. I looked up at him, into his blue eyes. He just starred back at me with a pained expression, like I was hurting him. I put my hand down.

"Wow." Was all I could muster.


	17. First day of school

**Eternally together**

**Chapter 16-First day of school**

**Harmony's Point of view**

It had been over a month since I was a vampire and Carlisle tested me by spilling human blood on the floor and I didn't even move an inch, while breathing, I was quite proud. He tested me in public shopping with Alice. I was perfect. I was ready. They signed me into school.

First class was biology. I had most classes with Robert. I had to pretend to be a foreign exchange student so I could stick to him shyly like glue. I was supposed to be from North America, but I didn't even have an accent so I was supposed to have moved around a lot. I hate telling lies but they had to be told. Robert held my hand as he opened my door to get out of the car.

"You're going to be great, remember 2 tugs if you are going to do anything crazy, we just went hunting this morning, you will be great" he reassured me. Easy for him to say! I nodded. He let go and put his hand in his pocket. I looked at his hand shocked and disapprovingly. His heart beat faster. "It's ok no one is watching" he assured.

"Cut it out!" I hissed.

"Alright!" he defended. We made our way into the grounds.

I entered the biology class room and handed my paper slip to the teacher. He grunted and put it with his books and I made my way to my table. He was round and short, with barely a hair atop his head with these huge round silver framed glasses. As Robert and I sat by each other the teacher began to run through the notes and showed us our practical assignment we were about to complete. We had to list the mitotic division of the slides. We got out the microscopes and I let Robert take the lead. He barely gave it a glance.

"Interphase"

"Can I check?" I asked

"Sure" he said moving the microscope to me, I barely scrapped his hand and it tingled red and blue. He shoved it too fast for a human, to detect or move, into his pocket. I glanced at him with anger and disbelief. He just rolled his eyes and looked away. I checked the slide not before starring him down, he wasn't looking my way.

"Yeah, looks right to me" I said icily. We continued the rest of the practical and finished early. He avoided my touch the rest of the class. When we were done a blonde skinny girl walked up to us.

"Hi, I'm Victoria" She said smiling at us both.

"Hi" I smiled. Nope, she didn't smell good enough to eat. I suppressed a sigh.

"Hey Rob," she said sitting at the desk, "What did you get for number Two?"

"Prophase" he said dryly pointing to his answer on the sheet.

"Oh," she giggled "Thought it was that" she smiled as she battered her eyelashes. I rolled my eyes quickly. Rob could tell and upturned the sides of his mouth.

"So hey, we are going to the coffee shop after school, want to come?" she asked Robert only.

"Uh, actually I better take Harmony home" he replied

"Oh she's welcome to come" she said not looking my way.

"Nah, I better not" He said again.

"Please" she said as she brushed his arm. My eyes widened and held my breath as I starred at his arm. I expected the flurry of colours to waltz across his skin, but it never happened. I relaxed and smiled.

"Uh," he said reluctantly and looked at me "Do you want to go?" He asked me genuinely.

"Um, sure, I can make some new friends maybe" I said nodding.

"Ok we'll go, what time?" He asked returning his gaze to Victoria. She blinked a while, probably dazzled by his handsome features.

"Straight after school, at The Coffee Bean, see you their Robby Rob" She replied. Yuck I could gag. I rolled my eyes again. Robert muffled a small chuckle with his sleeve.

My other classes were history, geography and PE. They were all pretty uneventful. After school Robert drove me to the Coffee Bean Coffee shop.

"That girl, Vikky, is relentless" he shook his head.

"What?" I questioned.

"She asks me out almost every day!" he sighed. I laughed

"Why don't you go with her?" I asked

"Isn't it obvious" he said starring at me with a indignant expression. I crumpled my brow. "She's annoying, clearly" he said changing his tune. His heart skipped a beat.

"She's not so bad, she is kind of pretty." I envied her blonde locks. I'd like to see hair dye that gets through vampire venom. He just laughed.

We walked through the red painted coffee shop and got seated on some brown bean bags. Smart, bean bags for coffee beans. Once we arrived there Vikky totally ignored me and at one stage even sat on Robert's lap. Robert also wasn't speaking with me much. I got asked 2 questions in one hour. I was so bored. Robert kept looking at me when ever Vikky would touch his skin. I rolled my eyes half the time and he seemed to gain amusement from that. I couldn't see why the annoying blonde couldn't keep her hands to herself.

"Anyways, it was really fun Vikky, but I should be getting Harmony home" Rob said finally.

"_Oh yeah blame it on me"_ I muttered so fast, human ears would not hear. He smirked.

"Sure Rob, this was fun, we should do it again sometime" She nodded tussling his hair. I tensed; once again it didn't turn some outrageous colour. I breathed a relaxed sigh.

"Ahh, yeah. C'mon Harmony" He said as he got up and waited.

"A little help" I pleaded holding out my hand. I was half stuck. He looked around for a half a second nervously.

"Oh c'mon, you damsel in distress, put some muscle in it" then he laughed and started walking off without me. Vikky and the other people there joined in chorus. I grunted as I struggled to get out of the weirdly shaped bean bag and finally managed on my own and chased after him.


	18. Confrontation

**Eternally together**

**Chapter 17- Confrontation.**

**Robert's POV**

I sat in the car waiting for Harmony. I didn't mean to be so rude. I enjoyed watching her look bored, wishing inside that it was jealousy. Eventually she stormed up to the car, opened the door and barged in, slammed it shut and pulled the seat belt out of its socket.

"Uh, sorry" she muttered. Her anger seemed already extinguished by her vandalism.

"You broke my seatbelt" I stated, I wasn't angry. I just wanted her to speak. To hear her melodious voice.

"Sorry, I'll get Emmett to fix it." She hissed still looking down. She looked distracted, deep in thought. "Why didn't you help me up?" she growled forcing her lavender eyes at me, her blue contacts were starting to wear off. I could tell she wanted that to sound angrier then it did. The seat belt incident must have eaten up her momentum.

"Uh, because…" I stammered.

"Because why?!" she demanded childishly.

"Because of my skin." I replied. "You may have noticed, but it sort of glitters" I said sarcastically.

"But, just cut it out, you don't have to go all colourful when I touch you, sheesh, I know you like distracting me but you could quit it sometimes, like, say, in biology class? Or when you need to help me up. You had no problem turning it off when Vikky was all over you! You don't want us to get caught do you?" She shouted. Yes, finally some passion. Is that jealously I hear? "Say something" she demanded. "Explain!" She was so cute when she was angry, her brows pushed low over her eyes, her forehead all crinkled, her lips pouting in defiance.

"No, I don't have trouble turning it off for Vikky" was all I could say.

"Well then turn it off for me too; it took me ages to get out of that seat." I chuckled. Ops, she was scowling at me.

"Sorry" I said.

"Don't be sorry just cut it out." She said with a thump. I looked down.

"_I can't"_ I murmured extremely fast hoping she was fuming too loudly to hear.

"What?" she said, her voice a bit more collected.

"Nothing" I said as I put the car in drive.

"No, you said you can't, what do you mean?" She demanded.

"Just drop it alright?" I said sternly. I drove the rest of the way in silence.


	19. Alice Talk

**Eternally together**

**Chapter 18- Alice Talk**

**Harmony's POV**

As soon as Rob stopped the car I bolted inside and reached for Alice's hand.

"We need to go for a ride" I said. I dragged her off to her car, a yellow Porsche, and we drove down to La Push. We sat at the Little Bird Café, and I ordered a mocha chino, where she ordered nothing. I slunk back in my seat and sighed and took a deep sip.

"This is heaven, want a try?" I asked condescending. She shot me a grimace.

"So what was so important you had to drag me away from reorganizing my wardrobe?" She hissed.

"Alice." I started all serious "Robert is acting strange." She cocked an eye brow.

"Well go on, I'm listening" she pleaded, a little too enthused.

"He keeps going all technicolour when I touch him, he even did it at school, and he just refused to help me up so he wouldn't touch me." Alice began smiling. "This is not funny Alice, I'm serious. It's pissing me off." I groaned.

"What are you angry about?" She asked.

"I'm angry that he just won't cut it out!" I replied. "And he said 'he can't' or something, what in hell is that supposed to mean?" I asked furiously.

"Honestly, Harmony. You are thick sometimes! I mean I know he is subtle, but man, even a door nail can figure this out!" she scowled while laughing.

"What?!" I said surprised and a little offended. "Tell me!"

"No. You have to figure this out yourself. Anything else?" she questioned.

"What do you mean?"

"Anything else weird going on?" she begged.

"Uh, not sure what you mean…"

"Ok, if you had to say what happened this past week that was new, or unusual?" She questioned.

"He showed me him in the sun?" I questioned.

"Bingo. And?"

"And, he was…" I started gazing without focusing on anything in particular, remembering how his chest looked with all those sparkling colours swirling beneath his skin…

"Alright, I have seen him, I know." She rolled her eyes at me "And how about anything else, have any questions to ask?" she said. All of a sudden I remembered.

"Yes! He acted all funny after he said your favourite colour is red." Alice laughed.

"Harmony, what colour am I wearing?" she asked in disbelief. She wore a cute little black mini skirt with a white top with a black cat on it, and black boots.

"Black and white?"

"Exactly, I love black. Red is _his_ favourite colour."

"I know it is." I defended not getting her point.

"And I know that red is his favourite colour" She replied. I crinkled my brows. What was she saying?

"Anything else" she sighed.

"Um, he seems a bit angry."

"Angry? At you? When?" she questioned. _"I'll kill him" _she muttered silently, but I caught it.

"Um, when I touch him, sometimes he is angry. Or he looks at me like I'm causing him pain or something. I'm not am I?" I replied. I didn't want to mention that it was when he held my hand or when I touched his chest, or entangled my fingers in his hair, what would she think? I was doing impure things with her family members?

"Uh…" she said as she thought. "I'm not sure about that one; you shouldn't be causing _pain_ though." She said with a smirk. "C'mon what do you think all this is?" she grilled me.

"Um," I said blankly. It must be something really obvious. "That is why I kind of needed to talk to you, because I _don't_ know." She slapped her forehead.

"Ok, so is he acting weird with anyone else?" She demanded.

"Well he is sort of flirting with this girl in class, he never mentioned her before, Vikky. She asked him out every day but today I said yes so we went, and then he said 'isn't it obvious' that he didn't say yes to her previously, then he said she was annoying and then, he ignored me. Like for a whole hour. And kept watching me roll my eyes at them…and OH MY GOD!" I shrieked. Thump-Thump. Alice looked at me expectantly. My breath quickened.

"What?!" Alice shrieked. "Don't tell me there is a fly in your coffee or something?" she joked. "What?" she finally demanded.

"He likes me" I whispered with my eyes wide. How could I have not seen it before? I could see Alice grinning with my peripheral vision.

"And…"she questioned

"And?"

"And do you like him?" She asked.

"I don't know…"

"Are you dazzled by him, do you enjoy being around him, does he make your world a better place, does your heart" she giggled "thump, when he is around." She giggled again.

"OH MY GOD, you could hear that!?"

"Honey, the human mail man could hear that!" she laughed her melodious bells of laugher. Thump.

"Um, then, I guess I do, yes to all of the above" I said without smiling, I was in shock.


	20. Confess

**Eternally together**

**Chapter 19- Grow some balls and confess**

**Robert's POV**

I was pacing Emmett's room, back and forth, back and forth, was the room getting smaller?

"Rob, if you let one more thought float through your mind I will finish you off myself so help me God" Edward threatened.

"Sorry you're right, pop" I agreed. But that didn't stop my train of thought one bit.

"Rob, relax!" Emmett begged "you're tearing a hole in my carpet" he boomed loudly with his loud laughter. He was visiting again temporarily. They didn't attend school here because we didn't want to stand out too much, there being 12 of us and all. Sure he could loudly laugh; the girl he loved wasn't out chatting with your physic adopted sister. I wish she was here with me to tell me every thing would be ok. What were they talking about? I hope Alice didn't say anything stupid. Would she?

"Rob!" Edward pleaded.

"Oh yeah, of course sorry" I said sarcastically, _It's not like you have 'Bella doesn't love me' running through your head Edward. Just shut up, I'm dying here man._

"Rob, don't be like that, I can hear Harmony's thoughts too." Edward reasoned. _Light bulb!_ Of course he can. Should I ask him what she feels, or is that an invasion of privacy, or do I want to know, what if it is a 'no'? I so want to run right now.

"Look Rob, if I knew she hated you and you had no chance, I would have told you to run a while ago. I'm not telling you to run" He looked over at me. I had stopped. They both starred. My thoughts were silent. Nothing.

"Rob?" Edward said concerned. What if she did like me? He sighed. What if she lov- no I couldn't thing of that. It was too much to hope for. I just wish she would forgive the horrid way I've been acting. I mean she went through high school already, but she was doing it again just so that we could stay here longer, but I had hoped it was so she could spend more time with me.

"Rob, just relax a little, take a nap" Edward urged almost annoyed.

"A nap!! Could you take a nap if you were in my shoes?!' I exclaimed.

"No, I guess you are right, but seriously, you have worn down the carpet." He stated as Emmett took a glance at the floor.

"No man! You so owe me!" Emmett hollered. I looked down. I had worn a small path in his carpet.

"Sorry Emmett, I'll replace it tomorrow while I wallow." I stated dryly.

"Rob, I have the feeling you will be doing the opposite of wallowing" Edward explained with a slight smile on his features.

"Don't bring my hopes up" I pleaded my eyes cringing in pain.

"I'm just saying, she doesn't know it yet, but she is madly in love with you. You just need to say it first to slap her out of it. She thinks of you as family, she thinks it is taboo so she doesn't even think it. She has no idea how far un-related she is. You have to make her see that" He explained.

"Alright." I said "I'll do it" but all the emotion was washed away.


	21. I heart you

**Eternally together**

**Chapter 20- I heart you**

**Robert's POV**

I heard the door slam shut. My heart skipped more then a few beats and then raced itself nearly out of my chest. I wish I couldn't hear as well as I could. Even being upstairs in a room with the door closed I could still hear her graceful steps on the carpet.

"Robert" Harmony called in a quiet voice. "I need to talk. I'll be in the meadow, and don't take your sweet time" She ordered as I herd the door swing shut. This was the moment. Edward placed a hand on my shoulder. No colours flashed.

"You'll see, it will be better then your greatest dreams" He said with a sigh. I stood to face the door. "Take the window, she isn't going to wait long, she is going nuts herself" he said with a smirk. I slid open the window and jumped and bolted for the meadow. Was I too late, or was this a trick of Edwards to get me to get off my arse? I could hear him laughing already. I continued to race to the meadow. She was on the floor on her back. I rested beside her. She sat up, so I did too. She looked into my eyes.

"Robbie" she whispered. "You came" she smiled. We sat crossing our legs facing each other.

"Yes" I said with a stunned look. Of course I came. I wouldn't stand her up for the world. Her little hands were quivering. She looked so scared. Had I done this to her? I instinctively reached out for her hands and wrapped them in a little ball, encasing her cold hands with my own. I waited for her to cringe.

"That feels so good" she whispered shutting her eyes.

"To me too" I said stunned, wide eyed. She never did anything intimate like this. Maybe Edward was right. It felt wrong to stare at her beauty while she was so vulnerable, with her eyes shut, yet it also felt inviting. I looked over her, I wanted to memorize everything. She was wearing a red v-neck top with lace around the edges, and black jeans. She had no makeup on- not that she needed it and her hair was blowing gently as the wind caressing her face and hair. All too soon she opened her eyes. The burgundy eyes bore into me.

"Why can't you stop changing colour when I touch you?" she demanded, not asked. _Shit_. This was something I didn't have the guts to say. She did go out of her comfort zone, she let me hold her hands and she was fine with closing her eyes near me. She even said that my touch felt good. _My_ touch.

"Please" she begged. "I need to know"

"I can control the way I colour, but when I am happy, I don't even think about it. I can't even stop it, until I've calmed down." I tried to explain, still having an escape route, I didn't want to be rejected by her, I just couldn't take that. I couldn't tell her, 'I colour uncontrollably when my true love touches me'.

"Your heart is pretty slow" she stated and moved her hands so she could see my palms that were still racing with colours. "Are you not calm?" she questioned her eye brows raised. My heart rate began to increase slightly, but no doubt she noticed.

"Yes, but I am also happy" I said, which I was, just because she was there. But I was also feeling dread. I wish Jasper was here to calm me. No, I couldn't stand anyone watching me be rejected.

"Alright" she stopped and pulled her hands from mine. The absence of her touch stung my hands and left me feeling empty. She was watching the floor, her lips tight in a frown, her forehead wrinkled. "Fine" She said. Her eyes were darting side to side and her heart did a double thump. A smirk climbed across her face. "Tell me" She demanded.

"Tell you what?" What had Alice told her?

"What do I have to do to make you tell me?" What was she on about? Does she know how I feel? I wish Alice was here so I could ask her what they spoke about.

"C'mon, what do I have to do? I'll stop wearing red!" she threatened, she was smiling an uneasy smile and her brows were slightly raised, as if she was encouraging me. My own face contorted, brows low, and my mouth shifted to one side. What was she on about?

"I really prefer you didn't stop wearing red, it looks so beautiful on you" I stated with a serious disapproving expression. I couldn't call her beautiful. Somehow if I was complimenting the colour it still left me with an escape. She grinned wider, to one side.

"What if I do this?" she asked as she placed her hands on mine. Her brows were raised in the centre, as if she was asking for permission. My eyes squinted. Was she flirting?

"Getting warmer," I said. It was true, she was getting warmer, _I _was getting colder. But I wouldn't part from her touch if I was dyeing of hypothermia- not that I could.

"How about if I do this?" she asked racing her touch up my arms, her finger tips dancing along my skin, just as the colours beneath it dancing in unison.

"Warmer…" I murmured contented. Her touch made me go wild. I couldn't lift my eyes; I had to absorb her touch right through my skin, right down to my bones.

"How about this?" she asked. I could sense her finger tips now shaking going up the sides of my neck. Tracing my jaw, my collar bone, and my ears.

"Hmmmm" I purred. My heart raced, and hers thumped back in response. I smiled. "That feels so good. You have no idea."

"How about this?" she said with a smile, her harmonious voice quivering, as she skipped her fingers through my hair. If I were a dog both my legs would be kicking.

"You're driving me crazy!" I moaned. She let out a little laugh. Her finger tips left my hair and began tracing my eyes lids. I didn't dare open my eyes in case this was all a dream, a beautiful, terrific, perfect dream. I never wanted this moment to end. I could feel the coolness of her fingers trace lines down my nose, around my eyes, and lastly to my lips. My lips parted at her touch and I let out a sigh. I had no idea what the colours on my skin looked like, there was no control any more. Her skin moving against mine buried a cool trail which burnt at the absence of her touch. Her hands left my face. It was all over. I opened my eyes.

I was shocked that all I could see were her burgundy eyes, inches from mine, gazing deeply, longingly at me. I gasped. Could she be more beautiful up close? It hurt. How could she ever want me? I was undeserving of her perfection. She seemed to change her expression, her eyes dropped, she slowly moved away. No, don't go. I had to do something, or else this would end, my dream would be nothing more but that, just a dream.

"Look" I demanded searching her face, her eyes slowly left the floor, she stopped moving away. Her eyes lifted to my face and there upon my forehead I said what my heart sung, and what my mouth would not. _'I heart you'_. I looked at her sorrowfully; no doubt my expression was scornfully contorted in a mix of emotions and pain, cringing, expecting rejection. I hoped she would laugh it off as a joke, and not start babbling and apologizing for not feeling the same way. I couldn't take that rejection. If she thought it was all a joke, it would be easier. It was like I never really truly asked. So it wasn't real rejection.

I felt a forceful thump from my back and my front. I blinked. She was all over me! Her lips around mine, moving in eagerness. She crushed my body against the floor, her legs tangled around mine, her breath, so sweet, so delicious; I never knew a scent to be so engaging. Her hands exploring my hair, my back, my arms. Could this really be happening? I moaned in pain, she was crushing me. She pulled off me. Thump.

"Sorry" She said looking side to side confused.

"No, don't stop, you were just, crushing me" my eyebrows were raised in embarrassment and encouragement as I tried to hide my goofy expression. She started laughing.

"What?" I asked suddenly ashamed.

"Your face!" She pointed at me laughing. "It's got love hearts all over it!" she stated, lowering her voice a bit. Her smile wiped off. "Shall we try that again?" she cocked an eyebrow.

"You bet"

Normal 0 MicrosoftInternetExplorer4

!-- / Style Definitions / p.MsoNormal, li.MsoNormal, div.MsoNormal mso-style-parent:""; margin:0cm; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman"; page Section1 size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:72.0pt 90.0pt 72.0pt 90.0pt; mso-header-margin:36.0pt; mso-footer-margin:36.0pt; mso-paper-source:0; div.Section1 page:Section1; --


	22. I heart you back

**Eternally Together**

**A/N- Ok guys, I posted all those previous chapters before all at once because I'm not a tease, lol. But now it will be 1-2 chapters a day or so so you guys can keep up. Not that I have a huge fan base for this story...yet lol. I would like to make a special mention for texie128 who reviews at most chapters! It means a lot to me. I tried to make my chapters only 1-2 word pages, but now I'm throwing that out the window- as long as a piece of string I say!**

**If you are following along with the story plz drop in any suggestions or typos (lol, thanx guys) or just pop in to say you like it so I know how many people are interested. What do you guys want more of? Less of? What do you want to see? THANKS! I get writers block pretty quickly and then a splurge of ideas, so yeah. Lol. Onwards!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Chapter 22- I heart you back**

**Harmony's POV**

I raced out of the car as Alice stormed inside and sat on the couch watching me with a sly grin. I slammed the door shut as I entered the house. My heart thumped in my chest from nerves, pain and fear. Robert was no where to be seen but I could hear his little heart all a flutter in Emmett's room.

"Robert" I called quietly, almost willing that he didn't hear me. "I need to talk. I'll be in the meadow, and don't take your sweet time" I ordered, if I was going to wait, I didn't want to wait long, the wait would kill me. I ran out the door and slammed it. This was the moment I never knew I always wanted. A man to be interested in me? Stupid, average, boring me? I ran to the meadow at full speed.

I lay on the grass on my back stroking the strands of grass beneath me, trying to relax and pretend it was a pet dog, starring up at the purple-gray hazy clouds. Robert, all of a sudden, was resting beside me. I sat up with my eyes the size of dish plates, and he mimicked my stance. I starred into his emerald eyes in incredulity. He herd me, he wanted to talk too. I didn't _know_ that he liked me, it was just an assumption, for all I knew this might be a little twang, or a tiny crush, no real feelings. Not saying that I love him already, but this past month, Alice was right, he made me happy, he made he complete, like I was a nonentity without him, like his venom searing through my veins were the foundation for this unwarranted attraction I felt towards him.

"Robbie" I whispered. "You came" I smiled a genuine belated smile. We sat crossing our legs facing each other. Perhaps he didn't think I would come either. What was he here to say? Was he here to hear me speak, because I most certainly was too much of a wreck? My hands were quivering in fear. I was so scared. I wish I never called him here. I mean, I needed to know. But I just wish I thought about it more, I am not certain. And I don't even _know_ how I feel either, what if my mind is just playing tricks on me? I do know that I am happy around him, but is that enough? He reached out for my hands and enveloped them in a little ball, encasing my hands as if he thought my shaking was from the cold, and not my nerves. My heart disagreed with his assumption and thought it was an act of affection and let out a thump-thump of its own.

"That feels so good" I whispered shutting my eyes. Shutting them so I could feel his touch, so I could seemly clear my mind, so I could focus on what we were about to do, so I could hide from his intense gaze. Maybe if I made this seem like I was being intimate he would get the hint. I so didn't want to have this conversation, but I _had_ to.

"To me too" He reciprocated. I tried to focus on the smells, on his smell. He smelt so sweet not that dissimilar from caramel, cinnamon and vanilla. It was almost mouth watering. I decided to work up enough courage and opened my eyes. His emerald eyes gazed into mine intensely.

"Why can't you stop changing colour when I touch you?" I demanded, not asked. I needed to know. Was it because he felt something for me? Was it because he was taking the piss? Was it because he just enjoyed watching girls become mesmerized by the colours, entranced like a siren call? All I got was silence.

"Please" I begged. "I need to know"

"I can control the way I colour, but when I am happy, I don't even think about it. I can't even stop it, until I've calmed down." He explained. So it was because he was happy, not in love, or even for friendship. Just a regular emotion you feel after you have eaten, when you see a little puppy fall over, when you wake up each morning, when you put on your clothes without tearing them apart.

"Your heart is pretty slow" I stated listening to the flow and ebb of the venom coursing his veins so close to mine, I could feel his pulse under my skin. I moved my hands so I could see his palms and they were still racing with a multitude of techni-colour. "Are you not calm?" I questioned raising my eyebrows. If he was calm, then why was he still colouring? It didn't make sense. I heard his heart rate began to increase.

"Yes, but I am also happy" he replied calmly. Why was he taking this so well? I was a _mess_!

"Alright" I responded becoming disheartened by his confusing answers. I pulled her hands out from under his and felt an immediate longing to return them. I watched the floor, my lips held in a slight frown, and I felt my forehead wrinkle. "Fine" I finally said. How did this turn so sour? What if he was just as reluctant to get on this topic as I was? Though he was the man, that was a sexist reason, but he was the one comfortable with invading other's personal space; he was the one who liked me first, or so I thought. My eyes began to dart side to side and my heart did a double thump. I had a great idea. A smirk climbed across my face.

"Tell me" I demanded. I wasn't asking for him to say he liked me; I just wanted to repeat yesterday. Because when I touched him like that I felt an electricity, I felt something there, and If I could manage to find an excuse to touch him again, he might slip and, indeed, tell me what I needed to know, whether it be 'stop that, this is inappropriate I only like you as a friend' or 'I never want you to stop touching me, I really like you'. Either way, I was fine, though I preferred the later.

"Tell you what?" He said fearful. Maybe he didn't want to let me down. Maybe he was scared to fess up his true feelings. Maybe he was seriously confused.

"What do I have to do to make you tell me?" I looked deeply in his eyes, he had to catch on to my game; perhaps I'm doing this flirting thing wrong. I never really flirted before, I'm horrible at it and I'm definitely not the player type. "C'mon, what do I have to do? I'll stop wearing red!" I threatened trying my best to be cheeky and playful, but it came out all wrong. I smiled uneasily. I felt my brows lift their position slightly, as if to encourage him in my little game. I watched his face; brows low, and his mouth shifted to one side. He looked utterly and completely discombobulated and disapproving.

"I really prefer you didn't stop wearing red, it looks so beautiful on you" he stated. A compliment! Maybe he was starting to catch on after all. I grinned wider, to one side, to let him know he was up to scratch. I didn't mean to play mind games but I couldn't find the words any other way, I thought he would have taken control of the situation already. He always seemed so fearless to me how he gracefully stalked the elk. Did he find talking to me more intimidating than hunting elk? Elk weren't that intimidating, so that wasn't really saying much.

"What if I do this?" I asked as I placed my hands on his. _Smooth move_, I thought to myself. As usual, his skin lit up when I touched it, the colours swirling beneath my skin on his, dancing in what he described as happiness. I let my brows lift in the centre, to make sure I wasn't trying to push this on him; he could pull away if this was wrong for him. His eyes squinted, not in an angry way, more in a befuddled way. Perhaps he was so shocked I initiated the touch, I tried to avoid touching people, or vampires, as much as possible. I always did it so awkwardly, only to comfort, or when I felt it would be socially rude for me not to.

"Getting warmer," he said. It was true, I was getting warmer, _he _was probably getting colder. I felt so guilty that my touch must have felt uncomfortable to him, even if he said otherwise. To me his touch was the most comforting, warmth. His touch made me feel calm and relaxed, it was a very pleasant feeling.

"How about if I do this?" I asked racing my touch up his strong arms, my finger tips choreographed along his skin to control the artistry underneath them, upon his skin.

"Warmer…" he murmured in what seemed like contentment. Perhaps he truly did enjoy my touch? All I did know is that his heart was getting faster, and slower, at the same time; like he was relaxed yet excited at the same time. His eyes remained closed. Was he trying to block me out, or concentrate harder? I couldn't help but wonder if my touch was unsettling to him.

"How about this?" I asked still trying to see if he was in pleasure or pain. I suddenly became nervous as I moved my fingers from his arms to his neck; I tried to control the shaking while I traced his strong jaw bone, along the curve of his collar bone and to his ears.

"Hmmmm" He purred. His heart picked up speed, and mine thumped back in agreement. I smiled with him. "That feels so good. You have no idea." He replied earnestly. It seems my touch was a welcome gesture. That made me happy. Very happy. Too happy, then what it should have.

"How about this?" I said with a beaming smile, I felt my harmonious voice quivering as I skipped my fingers through his curly, dark, locks.

"You're driving me crazy!" He moaned. I let out a small laugh in delight and relief. It seemed less awkward now. My finger tips left his hair and began tracing around his perfect slightly lavender eye lids. I began to trace lines down his nose, around his eyes, and saving the forbidden till last; his lips. His lips parted under my fingers and he let out a sigh. I didn't realize how close I was until I could taste his breath on the tip of my tongue. It was highly distracting; I could taste caramel, cinnamon and vanilla; my mouth watered. His lips burned red, blue, purple, orange; flashing at me like a neon sign, begging, pulling, and enticing me toward them. I had to use all of my power to make a rational thought. All I could think was _'kiss him'_ but I had to control myself. My hands fell limp away from his face, I could no longer hold them up, my strong vampire knees fell weak, and it was a good thing we were already upon the floor. His opened my eyes, and if I thought I had it under control before, gazing into his emerald irises, I had lost any power within me to do what I felt right. To restrain, wait, behave. All hope was lost.

I starred with my scarlet eyes full force into his emerald green eyes, inches from _him_, gazing deeply, longingly at him and was returned with wide baffled eyes. He gasped. Maybe he didn't want this? With his intake of breath I was able to breathe the fresh air of the meadow. He didn't want me; he was here to tell me it wouldn't work out. He was frightened by how close I was, not wanting this to happen at all. How could I be so naïve and wrong? Just because I felt something for him did not mean he reciprocated. I felt a twang at my heart, a nagging horrible feeling, an aching, a misery so strong I felt I would willingly become a vampire again then live through this. I dropped my eyes to the floor and began to slowly move away back within my comfort zone, my personal circle, with my walls that no one could climb again.

"Look" He demanded, He sounded as if he were about to apologize, I didn't want to hear it but I wanted to steal one last look at his eyes. I stopped in my tracks and lifted my eyes up slowly to meet his when some colouring on his forehead distracted me. In blue and violet flashing script were the words: _'I heart you'_. My heart thumped and I used all my power to keep my jaw attached to my head. He did feel the same! He let out a breath and that is when I forgot everything; where I was, all my insecurities, the taboo of us together, I even forgot my own name. All I did know is that I wanted to be near him, to kiss him, to hold him for eternity.

I shut my eyes and before I knew it he was all over me, or was I all over him? I couldn't even recollect who had made the first move but his lips were on mine, his delicious breath in my mouth. Our legs were entangled together, and for a moment I felt whole. Our hands were caressing each others skin, though when he touched mine he merely felt a cold chill, and when I touched his I could sense the colours dancing, feel the heat irradiating off his skin into mine, warming me up from the outside in, or from my heart out, I couldn't quite tell. I thought to myself, _'I heart you back', _as it did seem like that from the way my body disjoined from my brain and eagerly took him into my hands. I heard a moan escape his lips and almost felt delighted that it could be a moan of pleasure, before I realized his body was stiff and pulling away from me. I immediately pulled away. Thump. But I thought he liked me. Was I moving to fast? Not like I had any control over that situation, my mind wasn't acting; it was solely my body taking over me. _Curse_ him and his sweet breath. What have I done?

"Sorry" I apologized confused, embarrassed and ashamed facing away from him; my eyes darting left to right. ,

"No, don't stop, you were just, crushing me" he admitted. I then thought it through. He pulled away because he was in agony. I was crushing him. Maybe he did like me. I then looked up at him, his eyebrows were higher then normal and a goofy expression was printed all over his face, little pink hearts dashing all over his handsome features. I couldn't hold in my laughter.

"What?"

"Your face!" I laughed pointing at him. "It's got love hearts all over it!" I rang as I saw his un-amused expression; I then lowered my voice and wiped off my smile. I was suddenly nervous for the next question, but I had to say it to be sure this was what he wanted. "Shall we try that again?" I cocked an eyebrow to keep it light.

"You bet" he answered, his face was replaced with an expression of longing hope. He placed his warm hand on my cheek, and leaned in, our lips almost touching. "Harmony, I _really_ like you" he breathed. And with that, the taste of his breath on my lips, we were once again entangled in an embrace of passion.


	23. Twilight

**Eternally together**

**Chapter 21- Twilight**

**Harmony's POV.**

Normal 0 MicrosoftInternetExplorer4

!-- / Style Definitions / p.MsoNormal, li.MsoNormal, div.MsoNormal mso-style-parent:""; margin:0cm; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman"; p mso-margin-top-alt:auto; margin-right:0cm; mso-margin-bottom-alt:auto; margin-left:0cm; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman"; page Section1 size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:72.0pt 90.0pt 72.0pt 90.0pt; mso-header-margin:36.0pt; mso-footer-margin:36.0pt; mso-paper-source:0; div.Section1 page:Section1; --

Why didn't I realize it before, how much I loved him? It was clear and plain to see every time he made my burnt heart beat. How could I have been so blind?

As we sat with our backs once again on the grass in _our_ meadow at twilight, we starred up at the stars, his fingers entwined in mine, his skin still flashing and sparkling a magnitude of techni-colour, it didn't fade, even though it had been a long moment since I was embraced in his arms.

"You know, I was so sure you didn't…like…me" Robert confessed. I didn't know what to say, I couldn't very well stay silent though.

"I didn't even realize, until Alice..." I ripped my hand from his grasp and covered my mouth. Ops. He quickly shifted his gaze from the stars to my face. He propped himself up on his right elbow and hovered his face inches above mine.

"Alice?" He said eyebrows raised. He was unimpressed. "Alice what?"

"Nothing." I said shutting my eyes to block him from my sight. I thought if I could not see him, he could not convince me into speaking. After a moment I opened them again. He hadn't moved but the colour had drained from his skin. He was an open book, I could see what he was feeling just by watching his skin. His eyes slowly turned blue.

"Please," he begged in a quiet voice. "Please, tell me what Alice did." He breathed. And in that second I lost all comprehension. I was dazzled.

"What?" I asked confused.

"You didn't realize what until Alice did what?" he asked, his face twisted scornfully. I had to tell him, it was breaking his heart.

"Well, I was confused over today, so I went and talked about it to Alice." He groaned embarrassed while turning his head away so I couldn't see. His face turned red, from anger or shame I did not know. "And, she let me realize that I thought you liked me, and then she also made me realize that I… liked you back." He turned his face quickly to meet mine. At first it was serious, but then he started to smile, from ear to ear.

"Harmony, I like you _very_ much." He whispered into my ear. Thump. I shuddered a little. He released a quiet chuckle from his perfect lips. He got his hand and stroked my cheek. "Hmmm" he pondered.

"What?" I asked

"School is going to be really hard for me tomorrow" he cooed into my ear.

"Why is that?" I asked curious. His face so near to mine was making my heart do silly things, but it wasn't so bad because his heart was answering my every question. When my heart went thump, his went pitter patter.

"Because, I will most definitely not be able to touch you." He explained while dropping his hand from my cheek to my neck.

"Why is that?" I repeated confused.

"Because" he sighed "If I couldn't help my colouring before, I most definitely won't be able to control it now." He said, and then he let out a playful growl and bark and nuzzled into my neck while tickling me all over. I was laughing in hysterics. He eventually stopped, and I had a huge grin on my face.

"So, that's what you mean by 'you can't help it'?" I asked. He laughed, probably at my ignorance.

"Yes, Harmony, that was _exactly_, what I meant."

"But why can't you control it" I still wondered. He put his lips near mine and breathed on them.

"Harmony, I like you, very, _very_ much." He insisted. It was then I realized he wasn't changing the subject. He was answering my question.


	24. Accidental Exposure

**Eternally Together**

**A/N- and they have only "slept" together in the form of actual sleeping, nothing sexual yet, geez guys! They are innocent!! I just though it would clear that up because it seems like they have been together twice (well after you read the next paragraph)…and my mind is innocent so I see them as actually sleeping, and that's all they did, caught some Z's and snogged, that is ALL! lol**

**I also renamed "vampire in training" to meadow and then "meadow" to meadow 2. Because it makes more sense. And i swapped twilight after I heart you back, which is new. Sorry for the confusion!**

* * *

**Chapter 23 – Accidental Exposure**

**Robert's POV**

I blinked hard and looked at my ceiling, once again it wasn't present. I looked over to my right, and again Harmony was beside me. She was completely saturated; we had managed to sleep outside in the downpour, side by side, oblivious to the rain plummeting upon us. I was overwhelmed with a feeling to have to warm her, even though I was sure she didn't need it, she wasn't human. She had no weakness. Unlike me, _she_ was my weakness. I couldn't form a coherent sentence around her, I must seem a fool to her, but after last night, I guess I was wrong. I smiled remembering our antics of yesterday.

I sat up slowly and the small movement in my wrist awoke her, her eyes flashed open and a millisecond later darted to mine. Her previous absent expression warmed up and she smiled her dazzling smile; all her white teeth shining in the dim light from behind the clouds. She blinked as a raindrop landed in her eye. It was then I realized I was still oblivious, as it was still raining lightly. She sat up with me.

"Was it all a dream?" she questioned. She could have stolen the words right out of my mouth. Her hair clung to her face, around her body, with little droplets sparkling in the light. It made her look almost like a usual vampire for a second, as the droplets reflected a spectrum of light all across her skin. If the sun came out it would truly be a sight to see.

"If it was a dream, then I had the same, and I will more then willingly rest my head once more" I chucked. She joined in with her chorus of laughter. She looked down at our hands, no surprise the colours were blazing more fervently than usual. A moment passed.

"Shit! We are going to be late for school" She exclaimed. I looked down at my watch, she was right we had ten minutes, but it was do-able. We both stood up and ran to the house in a minute, her hair already half dry on the way. We each rushed to our own rooms and toweled down and got dressed. I put on a simple blue button down top with khaki pants and a dark gray hoody; I would probably need to shield my face a bit today, I assumed. I needed to be sure to have long sleeves and pocket, who knew how my skin would betray me today? I've never felt this way before to anyone in the last 192 years. I grabbed my black duffel back and ran to the doorway first, waiting for her. I could hear bickering from Alice's room.

"Harmony, you are to do as I say! Get this dress on this instant!" Alice screeched. I rolled my eyes and let a laugh purr from my lips. I got comfortable; leaning solidly against the window frame and shut my eyes trying to remember last night. Not a second later I herd the voice of an angel.

"Robert?" a pleasant sounding angel's voice rang. My eyes flung open in an instant and my jaw dropped. Alice had dressed her in an edgy yet casual dress. It looked as if it was torn apart and placed together again, on purpose. The under garment was black, with the flimsy red fabric placed on top on an angle, spaghetti straps held it up and she wore it with black leggings to her ankles and red ballet slippers. She was carrying her black messenger bag on her right shoulder and looking a little uncomfortable. She was a knock out, and I knew I would have to fight every urge not to attack every male in her wake. She looked down and I heard her heart thump, but not before mine was speeding as fast as it could go.

"You look, glamorous!" I cried out still my mouth agape.

"Thank you, you're not so bad yourself." she bashfully accepted my compliment and within a second was by my side gripping my arm rushing me out the door.

"Hurry, let's go, we are going to be late" she urged me. I hopped into my red ford focus and she was right beside me. I leaned over and brushed her cheek, she looked down smirking. Thump. I smiled at that. I quickly turned the key in the ignition and sped off to school.

When we arrived Edward's car was already parked in the lot and we were only 2 minutes late. It shouldn't be too hard to rush over to Biology unnoticed. We both ran at a faster then human pace until we reached the biology class and then we both slowly opened the door. The teacher looked at us.

"And why are you 2 late? Where are your late passes?" he asked.

"Sorry Mr. Molina but can we just enter now, the car wouldn't start and we are barely late." I pointed out.

"No passes, no excuses, go get your late slip" he ordered.

"Alright Mr. Molina, sorry to have disrupted class." I said as we both left through the door way and at a leisurely rate walked over to the office.

"I told you" she huffed.

"It's ok," I began.

"Now I'm going to be known as the tardy one" She continued.

"Its ok" I said as I reached for her hand. She ripped her hand from mine and I placed mine back in my pocket and looked around. No one saw.

"I think it is probably best that we don't touch, in public I mean." She said looking away fiddling with her fingers.

"Uh, ok. But no one is watching" I insisted. My hands were burning, they needed her touch to sooth the ache.

"I don't want us to get caught, we just got here, and Bella would be so distraught!" She begged though the look on her face was telling me otherwise. I pulled my sleeve lower over my hand and reached out for her hand again. She accepted my gesture. While I could not feel her, but the cold which slowly irradiated from her skin through my sleeve, it was as if I was touching her, and that was enough. She smiled and glanced at the floor.

Once we reached the office I walked forward and got slips for us both and we started the journey back to class.

"Is it going to be weird now? I mean are you allowed to form a relationship with your foreign student? I don't mean relationship…I mean, what are we exactly?" She blurted out. She started to bite her lip. And I had to use every once of power within me not to kiss her there and then. "Never mind" she quickly spat out. It was then I realized I was just staring at her, and I hadn't responded yet.

"No," I said first, she frowned. "I mean no, it won't be weird, and I'm sure there is no law on students, uh, liking each other. I think we should…" I started. Well there was no doubt in my mind that she felt at least something for me, even if it was just a crush. I had to ask her out on a date, because then it would seem like we were trying to get at the next level, or at least make this official and not a one night thing, without going so fast. We needed to go on a real date. "Do you want to go to the Little Bird Café with me tonight?" I asked. I had to swallow the lump in my throat.

"As a date?" she asked. I was hoping she wouldn't ask that.

"Yes, if you want. No, I mean, yes- as a date." I stuttered. She smiled.

"Yes I would love to go out on a date with you" I couldn't contain my own smile. We were just at the classroom by then, the lights were out. We cautiously entered the room. I handed the passes up to Mr. Molina as he grumbled under his breath while Harmony sat at our desk. Her desk. I couldn't shake off the shared feeling I had with her. It wasn't my meadow, it was _our_ meadow, it wasn't my desk or hers, it was _ours_. But it wasn't official yet, and she wasn't mine, so I guess it was her desk after all.

I walked over to Harmony and sat beside her. A grim smile upon my face. He both looked at the television. I wanted to touch her desperately, it was dark no one would see. I looked over at her, and she returned my smile. All the humans in the room wouldn't be able to see in the dark room, the colours flashing upon my skin. I reached my finger tips under the table toward her. I waited. I looked at her face and saw her deliberating. She smiled and slowly reached her hand towards mine, when she was about one centimeter away sparks flew between our fingers lighting up the dark, my finger tips flashed in anticipation with colour, it illuminated the small area around our hands. I had never known myself to, _glow_, before. I quicker then light shoved my hand in my pocket as he pulled her hand away. Saying I was shocked was a _definite_ understatement. I looked around the room. And thankfully no one had noticed. I couldn't know for sure unless Edward could listen. _'Edward man, you need to make sure that no one saw that…' _I thought on the odd chance that he was near by listening. We both starred at each other with wide eyes. She was there, within arms reach, taunting me like a siren to touch her, with a terrible punishment. At that moment I realized I didn't hate her, I hated myself. I hated myself because I could _never_ touch her in public, while it was light or otherwise, it was my fault entirely for my stupid gift I so weakly cannot control, not unless I wanted the Volturi to rip me to pieces.

* * *

**A/N- So you can see how he is head over heels, they have known each other over a month now, so it isn't love at first sight. She is just noticing how she feels for him.** **:) You like?**


	25. Close Encounter

**Eternally Together**

**Chapter 24- Close encounter**

**Robert's POV**

Finally it was lunch time. I ran out of the class with Harmony following close behind. Immediately at the table Edward had a strained look toward my face as I described what happened in my mind. He instantly glowered over those who were previously in our class. I could hear Bella from the other side of the room.

"What is it Edward?" she asked when he stopped listening to her conversation.

"Uh, Robert did something stupid and I'm just checking that no one saw him do it" Edward replied as he shot me a look of disgust. I lowered my head as I made my way to the cafeteria line. Edward continued to concentrate, no doubt nit picking everyone's mind in the room. I hoped that no one saw, because Bella would be so furious and upset.

I asked for coleslaw. I've herd how bad it tasted before when people were human, but I never liked it as a half vampire, but I needed to punish myself somehow. I deserved it. How could I be so careless?

Harmony quietly reached over to put some beagles and donuts on her plate. She always told me the only things that tasted good had to be incredibly sweet. She starred into my eyes, I handed our money to the cafeteria woman, Harmony's blue eyes screaming that she hoped we wouldn't get caught.

Alice didn't show up to school today it seemed. We rushed over to the table and sat down on the right side next to Jasper facing Edward and Isabella.

"Why isn't Alice here?" I questioned.

"Alice said it would be better if she missed school today." Edward mused.

"Why?" I asked

"Well all I know is _'I have night's cloak to hide me from their sight;And but thou love me, let them find me here'_" Edward said re-sighting a quote from Romeo and Juliet. Edward always knows when Alice is hiding something from him because she focuses her thoughts on a mundane task of re-sighting plays or codes for clothing she wants to buy over the internet. That particular quote was irking me; it was as if he thought I wanted to get caught. I suppressed a growl. Harmony was about to rest her hand on my arm to calm me down, but even through the sleeve, she thought again and put her arm down.

"Sorry" I told Harmony, pain lacing this petty insignificant word. "I didn't know that would happen. It has never happened to me before!" _because I have never felt this way before, ever_, she nodded back to me. It was maddening. I was absolutely furious with myself, but how was I to know? I felt so guilty for doing this to Bella.

"So you should" Edward spat at me without meeting my gaze.

"You, just concentrate" I spat back. Harmony looked at me with a worried look in her eyes.

"What's going on between you two?" She asked.

"Nothing" I said harshly. I didn't want Edward to get distracted. He needed to focus to see what was running freshly through their minds after the incident.

"Ernie thought it was your watch" Edward hissed "you're lucky he doesn't have an active imagination." he practically growled.

So someone had seen. _Damn_. This was my entire fault.

"Sure is" Edward remarked once more. He was so frustrating sometimes. I knew it was, but he didn't have to rub my nose in it.

"Just concentrate!" I ordered. I felt bad bossing my granddad around, but he needed to sift through everyone's brains. So one person had noticed, _'no big deal'_, I thought. That wouldn't be enough for us to move would it? After a long moment Edward sighed and grabbed Bella's hand tenderly.

"It's going to be ok, seems that only one person saw Robert being an idiot, and he doesn't think the wiser. We can stay here still" He murmured to her. She smiled uneasily back; she really didn't know what was going on. "It's ok" he said as he brushed his lips against her jaw. I looked away, suddenly aware of the Goddess sitting right beside me. I didn't look at her; I merely picked up my fork, dug it in my plate, and shoveled a giant mouthful of coleslaw between my lips. _Yuck_. I deserved that.


	26. First Date

**Eternally Together**

**A/N- How do you guys like so far, PLEASE PLEASE review, it really makes my day and lets me know if i am doing something stupid or missing and important detail. I changed a few things about the plot i had planned so it might not flow as good because i may have missed some pieces from the old plot, tell me if things don't make sense. any questions? Ask away! I also like switching POV's heaps so make sure you take notice of who is narrating. **

* * *

**Chapter 25- First Date**

**Harmony's POV**

After school Robert stormed into the house and told me to wait in the car. With every effort I had I put into my super vampire hearing I herd a small conversation emerge from Robert's lips.

"Why didn't you warn me Alice?!" Robert shouted.

"This has never happened before…I could see the effects of something happening, but I couldn't see _it_ happening" I herd fear in the pixie's voice.

"What do you mean?" Robert was still fuming.

"I mean, I couldn't _see_! Robert, I was blind!" She stressed.

"What?" Robert seemed to have calmed down.

"All I know is that I had to let it unfold, it is all necessary in the big scheme of things Robert, it works out better this way. Trust me." And with that Robert stormed back into the car. I found that conversation peculiar but I wasn't about to bring it up, he obviously didn't want to talk about it the way his jaw was clenched. He drove me to the Little Bird Café as promised. He didn't say a word in the car. Once we arrived there he gentlemanly opened my door.

"Thank you" I hushed. His charm was irresistible, but I could still see a look in his eyes, like he wasn't truly focusing on what was here and now, that disturbed me. It was as though he was internally tormenting himself. He reached out instinctively to hold my hand, and then swiftly pulled away and scratched the back of his neck giving me an apologetic smile. I smiled sheepishly back. Why did this have to be so hard? He wanted to hold my hand, and I wanted to hold his too, but we were in public and we just couldn't. Instead he put his arms behind his back and held his own hand, and I smiled back and returned the same gesture. Even though it was my hand in _my_ hand, and his hand in _his_ hand, it was as though we _were_ touching. We walked up to the door and were greeted by the waitress.

"Good afternoon, I am Karen and I will be your waitress for tonight. A table for two?" she asked politely.

"Indeed" Robert replied, letting go of his hand, hesitantly reaching around my waist being sure not to go anywhere near my skin, slowly. No sparks, no colours. We both smiled in delight. At least he could hold me in case I fell to the floor from his charisma. She sensed the tension between us and placed us at a table far away. Not that we were going to be intimate here, we couldn't, but we would probably talk about vampire things that would be good if we were far from ear shot. He seated me first. His chivalry was a pleasant surprise.

"This is nice" he said, still with melancholy in his eyes.

"Robert…" I sighed, lacing my word with concern. "Are you ok? It's not your fault."

"Yeah, I'm fine." He let out a gush of air "It's just, I should have been more careful, I almost ruined everything for Bella. How could I be so careless?" he fumed.

"It's ok" I tried to calm him. My usual nature to keep my hands to myself was thrown by the way side, I wanted to reach out to his hand, I wanted to see the joy and peace in his face when I touched him. But all I could do was throw him a smile. Oddly enough he reacted to that.

"You have such a beautiful smile" He sighed.

"Thank you" I replied as my smile widened. He scratched his scalp, disheveling his curls.

"Sorry Harmony, I wanted this to be real nice, but, under the circumstances I just can't concentrate." He apologized.

"It's ok, I can help with that." I said with a sudden burst of confidence, as I slowly leaned toward him over the table, and moved my face slowly closer to his. His face moved backwards in apprehension.

"Trust me" I breathed, he put his face back where it was, and I moved my face close to his ear.

"Remember, in our meadow, when you said you really, really liked me?" I whispered.

"Yes" he gulped.

"Not sure if I responded or not, but I really like you too." I murmured.

"No, you never did tell me that" he said pulling back making eye contact with me, his breath shaking. I heard a loud cough.

"May I get your orders?" Karen asked, flushing. I leaned back into my chair opposite him and pulled my hip length hair back over my face. I grabbed the menu and flicked my eyes down the list.

"Ah, I'll have a chicken parmigiana and chocolate mousse please." I stated still bowing my head in embarrassment. Robert let out an inaudible chuckle. I could feel him shaking in his chair. His mood seemed lifted.

"I'll have the roast beef stroganoff and a blueberry cheese cake please" He replied handing her our menus.

"And to drink?" Karen asked

"I'll have a creamy soda please" I replied looking up at Robert. Just as I had suspected he was beaming, enjoying my embarrassment no doubt. I was un-amused by this.

"I'll have a coke please" he said not removing his gaze from mine.

"Won't be a moment" Karen assured as she walked backward tripping over herself, starring at Robert. Robert leaned forwards.

"Thank you; I'm much more focused now" Robert said in a deep voice.

"My pleasure" I said as sarcasm entwined in my words, bowing my head again, re-living the humiliation.

"You look beautiful" He breathed while looking down at my dress again and up to my eyes.

"You said that already" I giggled. He beamed once more.

"Harmony…"

"Yes Robbie."

"I'm sorry about today." He said looking down.

"That's ok, really." I replied reaching my hand over the table, his hand flinched away. Right. I forgot.

"Sorry…forgot." I said. It was easy to forget things around him, watching his messy head of curls how the dark hair contrasted with his piercing bright emerald eyes, his twisted smile, his deep-velvet alluring voice, his sweet breath…

He let out a chuckle.

"Harmony."

"Yes" I said looking up.

"Tell me more about your life." He said with a curiosity not akin to that of a child.

"What's there to know? It was a pretty depressing existence, I'm so glad I turned into…well you know, because I can barely remember my past life. I want to forget it."

"Please, tell me more, I want to know everything about you." He insisted. I couldn't start myself off. He must have realized the only way I would talk was if he asked the specific questions. "Were you close with your mum?"

"In a matter of speaking. She cared for me, but she didn't love me. She had her own…issues." I droned.

"What was wrong?"

"She was, fond of, the pub…" I drained. I hated the word alcoholic. I hated it with passion.

"Oh," he began. "How about your dad, you said he died?" he asked.

"Yeah when I was two, I don't remember him much. That's when my mother started drinking."

"So who did you have to be there for you if your mum wasn't…around?" I knew what he meant, he meant when your mum got herself into a drunken coma, or was so pissed it disgusted you to look at her so you had to leave the house.

"Uh, no one I guess. I had some friends but the second my mum….passed, I just realized I was an orphan, I was alone. I was 20 but still it hurt. I felt so lonely and mad. My mother had her moments when she was sober that I loved her dearly." I sighed "Anyway, after that I alienated my friends and they didn't bother trying to become friends with me again." I shrugged.

"Didn't you have any…any, boyfriends?" he asked trying to be subtle.

"No, actually, never. There were a couple of guys I sort of started dating, but nothing ever happened between us." I replied. He raised an eyebrow.

"I find that hard to believe"

"Are you calling me a liar?" I fumed.

"No, it's just. You're so beautiful; you must have had guys chasing after you all the time."

"Well, remember me pre-vampire? Not so pretty. I had a few guys after me, but not many; I can count them on my fingers."

"And toes" he smirked.

"No… there were fewer than 10 interested in me, but after three or four dates they all lost interest" I shrugged.

"Hmmm" he hummed, almost disbelieving, or pensive.

"Any ways, tell me more about you" I demanded, willing to get the spotlight off myself.

"Well, I was born, 192 years ago" he began watching my face carefully for my reaction. I was a vampire now for crying out loud, nothing could faze me. "And I just grew up over the next 7 years, and we moved around a lot, exploring the world, studying, enjoying life. And then I met you. And it was like, I never noticed I was so empty, and when I'm around you I feel whole. When I touch you, it is like I never knew I was spending my whole life in a fire, and there you are to cool the burns" If I could blush, I would have. Thump.

"But that's not about _your_ life." I said fiddling with my fingers looking down. He opened his mouth in response.

"Here are your drinks. Sorry it took so long. Your dinner won't be a moment" Karen whispered as she laid out the drinks on the table, handing me a coke and him the soda. After she walked away Robert switched the glasses and as I reached for mine I had to wait, because his hand was still on the glass. He was starring at his own hand.

"What's wrong?" I hushed quietly. Karen was walking away but I wanted to be sure no one would hear. I looked over again to his hand and the glass was glittering from the colours of his hand. The coke was dark enough not to show his colouring, or his hand wasn't glittering on that glass. But my glass was.

"What are you doing?" I hissed.

"I don't know….I can't control it, remember? I think, I know it is your glass, and it's cold…like you. And my mind is jumping to conclusions." He replied. I huffed, and he shut his eyes. And slowly the colour stopped. He quickly slid it across the table and shoved his hand in his pockets. "That was interesting" he said darting his eyes side to side.

"Understatement of the century" I hissed icily as I took a heavy gulp from my creamy soda. It till tasted exactly like it did when I was a human, simply delicious. I subconsciously let out a purr of contentment, remembering the times my friends would have slumber parties and we would drink so much soda we made grannies feel jealous of our small bladders.

"Don't do that" he said grinning.

"What?"

"That sound, it is driving me nuts!" he replied laughing in disbelief.

"What sound? That hum? I was just remembering happy memories."

"Oh yeah? What type?" he said cocking an eyebrow.

"My friends and I, when we were still friends, would have slumber parties and drink this stuff in buckets!" I replied.

"Hahaha, sugar rush." He nodded understanding.

"What, vampires get sugar rushes too?" I asked astonished.

"Well, something similar to that, it heightens our perception, more. Could be why you only like sweet things and meat. The meat, for obvious reasons…blood" He replied shyly.

"Yeah, maybe" I shrugged. I didn't like this topic.

"Why do you hate it when ever we hunt?" he said torn.

"Well, I'm a huge animal lover, believe it or not." I said looking down at myself in disgust, thinking of the countless elk, rabbits, foxes, and deer I've hunted. He just laughed back at me.

"It's the circle of life…" he murmured.

"Yeah well, I hate it, why can't it be a square, with corners so the prey can hide." I said looking down. "If I weren't going to school, I would go cold turkey"

"I don't think there is a vampire out there who went cold turkey, I wonder if they would die of thirst, or be taken over subconsciously and go an a rampage…"

"Don't. Say. Rampage" I hissed.

"Sorry." He said looking down, guilty that he upset me. I sighed. This wasn't anything how I planned it, I always took things down the wrong road.

"Sorry, I'll be good." I sighed once more. He smiled back apologetically.

"So anyway, Harmony…"

"Yes?"

"I really like you." He said looking at me with a straight face, his heart all a flutter.

"I like you too." I had to spit out the words; I was pretty horrible with sharing my emotions. Thump.

"Here are your meals" Karen interrupted. It was as if she was there, waiting to pounce, at the most embarrassing moments. My head was once more, down, in mortification. Robert was cackling silently to himself. We tucked into our meals, stealing glances from each other occasionally, but remained mostly silent. Karen took away our empty plates. He leaned over.

"Harmony…" he crooned smouldering me with his piercing eyes.

"Yes?" I exhaled weakly.

"Would you agree to go out on another date with me? This time in a more private place?" He asked while staring at my hands playing with the napkin on our table.

"Where?"

"Not telling" he said with his warped smile. I squinted my eyes at him, and after a moment I sighed.

"Alright, yes" I surrendered.

"You don't have to…" he started seeing the apprehension in my voice.

"It's just that I'm not too fond of surprises, but I will go." I smiled. He grinned back.

Karen brought out our desserts and I tucked in greedily. I don't care what Robert said, sugar was far better then meat, far better. But the meat did tone down the dull ache in my throat. After our dessert he drove me home without a word. We got out of the car and he swept me into his arms, his gallantry was something I could tell I would never get tired of, and carried me to the meadow and kissed me senseless.

We had fallen asleep again under the stars. I looked towards Robert, he was having a restless sleep, tossing and turning. Yesterday had been tough on him. He was beating himself up about it and barely uttered a word to me the whole of yesterday, other than the slight conversation we had at our date. It wasn't anything like I had pictured the date would be like, not being allowed to touch him was a horrible torture. It was tormenting for him to be right there and not be able to touch him. It felt so strange; I never ever longed to touch someone before. I had never experienced anything like it. I was glad when we finally reached our meadow where we just sat near each other gazing into each others eyes, holding hands, or stroking the other's face. But the look in his eyes was not love; it was more a guilt, or an angry expression. I continued to think about how I could somehow get him to realise it wasn't his fault, we didn't know that would happen, and no one caught us, so as long as we didn't touch each other in public again it was alright to me.


	27. Mysterious Complication

**Eternally Together**

**A/N-How do you guys like it so far? A special thanks to Texie128!! My biggest fan, every time I read a review from you i can't help but smile!!**

**I also was going to write in the actual 3 weeks, but it would make the story lag too much and go on forever, so i've skipped it.**

* * *

**3 & 1/2 WEEKS LATER**

* * *

**3 and a half weeks later.**

**Chapter 26- Mysterious Complication**

**Harmony POV**

I woke up beside Robert again, except this time I woke up first, and it was still dark. It was a full moon with a red ring glowing around the moon, as if to warn me that there was bloodshed somewhere. My thoughts were soon interrupted by a body shaking howl. Robert awoke at once and gripped onto my hand tighter.

"_What_ was _that_!?' I asked astonished, fear written all over my face.

"We better get home." He said as he swept me up once more and carried me there. His breathing was even, yet his heart was all a flutter.

"Edward?" He asked as we entered the big old house. Everyone was starring at Alice, shaking with her eyes open, absent, glazed over. A minute later she blinked and looked around the room staring intently at me. Edward was watching me too. They all were. "What's going on? What _was_ that!?" I demanded.

"Harmony" Alice said holding strongly onto my shoulders "remember when you were in the forest, that night I bit you?" she asked. I nodded, how could I not? "Remember that bear that attacked you?"

"Yes" I let out a shaky response. Robert gripped my waist tighter.

"Well, that was a werewolf." She replied. I was confused, weren't the werewolves at peace with us? But why would a werewolf attack me? I was just an ignorant human. I thought they were protectors of the humans.

"That's ok though, right, the treaty, we are ok?" I asked "Or did changing me break the treaty?" I started to panic. Maybe they had decided to start a war?

"No Harmony, they aren't shape shifters like Jacob was, they are actual real live, proper werewolves, lycanthropes." She explained.

"So what am I, a figment of your imagination?" Jacob ruffed rolling his eyes.

"I can see werewolves, but not in my visions, they aren't stable, and I couldn't see the shape shifters like Jacob. That is why he didn't die when we changed him because he wasn't a real werewolf, but he lost his shifting tendencies first, but you know the power of vampire venom; he brought that gift with him to this life too." Alice explained.

"2 months ago, when we first turned you, the werewolf was out to get you, I saw and ran for your help, I have _no idea_ why I was attuned to you already Harmony, but I had to save you, and I did. I've told you there is going to be a battle with the Volturi, and I know that you have some power, what ever it may be, that is unearthed, that will save us all. But I don't know why this werewolf wants you. I don't know what real werewolves are really like." she explained shrugging, guilty of her lack of information.

"So what is happening now then?" I asked.

"The werewolf is after you." Edward said plainly.

"And we are not knowing what to expect, if they are poisonous to us, which I bet they are, where it came from, if we are poisonous to them, if they are rational, have thoughts, or anything. If they behave like rabid dogs and thirst for our demise." Alice explained.

"So what are we going to do?!" I begged my eyes wide with fear. Silence filled the room.

"Maybe you are part _real_ werewolf." Alice urged. "You tell _us_ what to do." My mouth gapped open in shock. I was part real werewolf? A vampire's mortal enemy? I was an _abomination_. My hands started shaking.

"I don't know" I pleaded falling to the floor on my knees, Robert wrapping his arms around me defensively, the colours on his skin was muted, darker, a deep violet, and navy and maroon. He was scared, angry, fearful too. Another frightening howl was let out. Except this time, there was an aching in my throat, and contraction in my diaphragm, I let out a wheezy cough. They all stared at me baffled. What was happening?

"What is it doing to her!?" Robert demanded.

"I don't think that is the werewolf doing that." Edward said leaning back a little. Robert looked to him confused. Alice backed up too, scrunching her pixie nose.

"What's going on? Tell me!" I demanded. I felt itchy. My skin was so tight.

"Robert, perhaps you should sit back a little." Edward said in a calm voice crinkling the skin around his nose. All the other vampires began to back away too. Another howl let out. All of a sudden I was overtaken by a feeling of longing, separation, frustration, anger. I looked out the window. The moon mocked me with his snickering face. What was happening? Jacob's arms started to shake just as mine were. Robert stepped back with an apologetic look on his face, staring at me like he just saw a monster.


	28. Realisation

**Eternally Together**

**A/N- Getting really saucy now! I hope you like the new twist!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 27- Realisation  
**

**Harmony's POV**

Another howl. I took in a quick deep breath and let out a groan. Was I un-controllably replying to his howl? My whole body began to shake, my skin prickled.

"STOP IT!" I screamed in desperation. With a ripping sound to my left Jacob was a wolf. He towered over me, cringing his canine brows forward.

"Jacob still can't hear you, Harmony" Edward stated. Jacob rounded the corner and another collapsing sound occurred. Jacob ran into the room with a saucepan covering his manly bits. Emmett let out his famous booming laugher.

"Yeah, yeah, shut up." Jacob sneered. "She definitely isn't what I am, she smells all wrong." Jacob responded. I looked around the room, back to the mocking moon, off into the distance. I couldn't make sense of it. What were they saying? That I was a werewolf? I couldn't believe they were turning on me. Would I hurt them, turn into some irrational monster and devour them all?

"I have to go" I whispered through clenched teeth. Either way I wanted to be very far away from them, in case I hurt them, because I scarred them, because I was mad at them. I ran as fast as I could outside, when I smelt it. This alluring entrancing smell. Pulling me forward. Another howl. I sucked a breath in and an uncontrollable cry ripped through the bottom of my throat stealing the air within my chest, I herd footsteps coming closer. I couldn't bring the werewolf towards the house; I ran far and fast away. Towards the scent, towards the footsteps. The way Robert had looked at me was not something I wanted to relive. I was heading this face on whether I died or not. I ran onwards into the moon lit night.

Another howl and my chest involuntarily constricted and let out a wail so disturbing it made me shudder. The foot steps quickened. My skin still itched, my muscles tensed and shook, but I kept running. Then I could smell it, a scent too dominant that it weakened me and my feet collapsed beneath me. As a vampire I didn't usually feel strained, but it was like the scent overpowered me, like I felt relief. This was a different smell, unlike any I had smelt. Like when I was little smelling my dad's cologne. And catching the same whiff off a stranger 10 years later, it was that feeling, but the scent was indescribable. Almost like a cedar, woody scent, yet musky and warm, entwined with the notes of wet wool, but not repulsive. It was so many things, but not specifically those things at all. I herd the foot steps slow, and a low whimper was let out. I herd trees breaking straight ahead, like something enormous was scraping its way between them. Then I looked up. It was amazing. This giant wolf, bigger then Jacob slowly brought itself leaning against an older tree on the left, as it effortlessly uprooted and creaked down to the floor with a thump and shudder. My heart responded to its thump. I looked up into its eyes, its head was tilted to one side, its' brows twitching. It was silvery, glistening in the moon lit sky. It bent its head down towards me as I quivered and leaned backwards, resting its nose within inches of mine. It sniffed deeply and rapidly gushing gusts of warm air all over me. It felt so soothing, almost better then Robert's touch. The wolf let out a low growl. I leaned back this time, frightened. My hands began to twitch, my muscles began to shake. The monster immediately stopped growling, and leant back, in anticipation. I sat there quivering on the ground starring at this beast. The moonlight on my arms illuminated my light skin as he remained hidden in the shadows.

"Why is this happening?" I asked the beast, as if he would know. He leant over to me and pushed me with his nose. I rolled on the floor twice. He was strong. I was not used to something able to move me an inch, I should be stronger, I was a new born. I tried to stand on my feet, my knees weak and trembling.

"Why are you here? What is happening?" I demanded again. The wolf nudged me again with his big muzzle and I felt to the floor, my arm covered in the moisture around his nose. I got up again.

"Stop that!" I demanded. What did he want? He let out a growl and howled again. My stomach cramped and I immediately let out a deranged yowl. He tilted to his head to the side once more, and bent down again sniffing me loudly, and intently, for a long moment. I couldn't help but lean in this time, the giant wolf smelt so homely. He stopped sniffing and just laid his body on the floor, his giant paws right in front of me resting his head upon them, as if he were waiting for something. It was then I noticed he had no tail.

"I don't know what you are waiting for buddy, but I have no idea what is going on. Are you the wolf that attacked me the other night?" I asked. He just let out a bark.

"Yeah like I can understand that." I huffed. I knew he didn't mean danger; he would have hurt me already. He reached forward and did something I never expected. He licked me, his big tongue lashing the side of my arm, it was warm and wet. I could feel the small serrations on his tongue grinding against my granite flesh.

"What are you doing?!" I protested. He laid his head back on his paws and let out a whimper. We starred at each other for a long moment, occasionally his eyes would move, he wasn't facing me directly, his face was to the side. I stood up straight, strongly, and he watched me with curious eyes. I reluctantly walked forward and reached out my hand. I walked towards his big face, marvelling at how easily he could swallow me whole. I reached out to the fur on his cheek and brushed it. It was strangely soft, though it seemed so wiry. I looked back at him and he leaned his face closer to me and closed his eyes. My hands began to quiver, I gasped and the wolf looked at me once more. I grabbed my stomach and fell to the floor. It _hurt_. It felt like my insides were trying to burst out. I let out a scream of agony. This hurt. This hurt less then being changed into a vampire but it still hurt, it was like my body was willing, but my granite hard skin wasn't letting myself burst free. I felt a longing, a hatred for my skin; I just wanted to be free of it. I staggered over to the wolf and wrapped myself around the nook between his neck and his front leg and crawled in the crevice in his warmth. His soft fur brushed against my skin, soothing it. The forest all of a sudden became dark. The wolf abruptly stood up and I rolled of his paw onto the floor. My body was still, no more pain. The wolf stood back and shuddered releasing a painful snare from his mouth, the mist escaping his throat, he whimpered. I reached my hand out to comfort him, but I was many meters away. I looked up, this cloud was big, there was no doubt the moon would be covered for a while yet. The wolf slowly backed away into the forest. And I herd a crackling sound and a wolf-like moan in agony, a long moan, which with time sounded almost human. I herd some scuffling and then out stood a man with wide eyes. He was tan, wearing only a pair of shorts and had silvering hair. He looked about 30 to 35 years old and stood closer to me, reaching his hand out. I just starred wide eyed back to him.

"Why can't I hear you?" he asked

"What?" I managed to squeak.

"Why didn't you change?" he asked once more.

"I, I, I can't." I replied.

"But, you're, a werewolf?" He asked.

"No I'm a vam…" I stopped covering my mouth. Was he supposed to know?

"A what?" he bellowed "You're a vampire?!" he shouted

"Well I didn't have a choice, a filthy wolf attacked me and I had to be saved." I sternly growled.

"Hey I'm sorry, I couldn't control myself ok, I can't as a wolf, unless I'm with another wolf, but I couldn't even hear you, as a wolf, like something was blocking me." He asked. It was then I wondered if Bella was shielding me, protecting me.

"Why are we here?" I asked mystified.

"I don't really remember much of what happens when I'm a wolf." He shrugged. "But I do feel like I can't leave you, right now, ever." He breathed looking at me, confused and yearning for me. I stepped back.

"Stay there, I'm still trying to wrap my head around this. So you attacked me, but because you didn't finish me off I became a, vampire…But somehow I am still a werewolf?" I asked.

"Be damned if I know" he responded. "All I know is that there are three of us now, when I get interrupted from a killing they survive and become a werewolf and we instantly are drawn to each other, and kind of stick together, but the other guy I bit has been missing for a month and a half, I'm not sure if he ran away or what, but I can't hear him any more or anything" he older man explained. "I'm Tom" he explained holding out his hand. I reached forward anxiously and shook his firm hand. It was then our eyes locked and his black eyes dug into mine. I pulled away. What did that mean? Why did I feel the pull to be around him and never leave? Was it because it was _his_ poison running through my veins? Was it because he was like me, a werewolf?

"I'm so confused!" I shouted.

"What's wrong?" He asked concerned brushing his hand on my cheek. He was very warm, warmer then Robert. Why was I comparing them?

"I can't do this." I said as I turned to walk away, but my feet stuck to the ground. I couldn't leave. "Why can't I leave?" I asked turning around to face him

"Like I said" he shrugged "we are drawn to each other, us werewolves."

"So, what is a werewolf, tell me" I urged. This is me wanting to know who I was, and being a spy, at the same time. The vampires saved me and found me first; I was imminent on being on their side, so long as I could shake off this pull. I was Robert's too. I would have to remember that.

"Well, I don't remember what happened, I was taking a stroll in the forest late one night, full moon, and something attacked me, a car drove near and the lights scared it away. I dragged my body away under a log and just lay there bleeding, waiting to die. I fell asleep and when I woke up I was healed. I thanked my lucky stars, thinking it was just a crazy dream. I had been drinking a bit the night before. Anyway, then I went home to my family and a month later, full moon, I felt sick and awful. So I got out of bed and felt the need to feel the moon light on my skin, I went outside and that's when it happened. I exploded, I couldn't really remember what happened, but all I knew was that the day after I changed there would be some killings reported in the paper. And my wife soon thought I was cheating on her and kicked me out. So I am living in a flat now, by myself and every new moon I come here to the forest, where there is no people, but I still manage to kill some, not as much as before. I don't know what else to do…" He explained with a sorrowful expression.

"Suicide" I huffed plainly. He was a monster, he killed people, my vampire family never did, and he did, all the time, every month.

"I tried" he winced. I looked at him stunned.

"What about the Volturi?" I asked him

"The what?" he replied.

The moon slowly started to come from behind the cloud. He looked at me desperately.

"Meet me here, tomorrow, I'll be able to explain, its happening." He said as he ran out into the trees once more, followed by an exploding sound. He came back as a werewolf and rested beside me. I couldn't leave him either, so I curled up against his fur, moaning in pain as my body fought against my skin to come out, attempting to sleep through the night. This was probably something I had to deal with, forever and eternity.


	29. Decisions, Plans and Rekindled lovenotes

**Eternally Together**

**A/N- A big thanks to Texie128- so cute, I got an awesome review from her in the last chapter. I hope you like how it turns out.**

* * *

**Chapter 28- Decisions, Plans and Rekindled love-notes. **

**Harmony's POV**

I opened my eyes and was surprised to see I was rested against an older tanned man, so warm, not in pain. I opened my eyes and slowly lifted my body from his, he awoke also, yawning and wiping his eyes.

"That was interesting." He replied. He looked at his watch. "I have work today, but can you meet me here at six?" he pleaded.

"Sure…" I murmured quietly. He got up to his feet and left. The pull I had felt yesterday was completely gone. I shook my head to shake away the strangeness of last night. I got up and turned towards the house when I smelt Robert's sent, not even 10 minutes old. I got up startled and run as fast as I could along the trail, it led to the spot where his car was. He left for school _without _me.

"Edward" I called, all the 11 vampires in the house ran to me at the front.

"What happened?" Bella asked.

"It was a real werewolf." I replied.

"Tell us everything!" Alice pleaded.

"Couldn't you see? Didn't Edward tell you?" I asked Alice.

"I can't remember, plus Bella was shielding you." She rolled her eyes.

"Thought as much…" I sighed. I took a deep breath and explained it all to the very last detail, except I kind of brushed passed the part where I felt a pull, I just said I couldn't leave, my feet wouldn't let me stray away from him. They stood at me wide eyed.

"It would seem your vampire skin won't allow you to change." Carlisle mused. "You have 25 pairs of chromosomes by the way, like vampire not a werewolf." I sighed.

"So I guess, werewolves are monsters. What are we going to do about him?" I questioned.

"Get rid of him." Edward hissed.

"But he is strong Edward, stronger then me!" I huffed. He turned his head to the side in deep thought.

"Maybe…" I rasped "he can help…" I thought.

"How?" he asked.

"The Volturi?" I asked. Alice had been looking around dazed more frequently, she wouldn't explain it to me, but something big was coming, and it was coming fast. He seemed to consider my suggestion.

"They are uncontrollable in their states, as you mentioned" he finally grunted. He was right. If I could just get inside his head, as a wolf, he would listen to me. If only we could get the Volturi to attack at night, on a full moon, without them knowing the wiser. Edward cocked his head towards me.

"Bella, next full moon, don't even guard her, I think she has a decent plan. It might just work." He smiled. The rumours were spreading, vampires all around were buzzing with excitement, fear and expectation.

"I guess we should go to school then?" I asked sourly "can I have a lift?" Edward walked confidently by my side and put his lips to my ears.

"Harmony, he still, likes you." He smiled, "he is just insanely jealous and thinks that you don't like him." I nodded and sighed. We quietly got inside the car and didn't say a word.

Once at school I got out of the car and sulked on my way to biology. When I sat next to him he stiffened up and pushed his chair as far away as possible looking in the opposite direction. Class hadn't started yet. I grabbed a pen and paper and sighed.

_It's a wolf thing, I couldn't leave him while there was a full moon. I don't like him. I like you. A lot._

I wrote swiftly and handed the paper to his side of the table. For three whole seconds he ignored me then slowly flicked his eyes to the paper and then grabbed his eraser and rubbed it out and wrote over it. He handed the paper to me, relaxing in his seat facing the front, but still not looking at me. He printed on the paper:

_I'm sorry, it's just weird, hard for me to take in, just give me a while._

I nodded and erased his message. Class felt like it went on for forever. Once it was over I leant over to his ear.

"Want to talk some where private, like, not in the cafeteria?" I asked. He nodded. We walked over to a quiet corner in the school yard sitting on the floor leaning back against a school building. The sounds of teenagers laughing and playing sports and talking filled the air.

"Robert, it's a lot to explain, but I _couldn't_ control myself, yet you were still running through my mind." I began. He nodded. "Are you very mad?" I asked.

"No… I just thought, I lost you." He looked down almost guilty.

"I'm not going anywhere. I'll only be like that on full moons, but I do have to meet him tonight for more answers, I hope that is ok?" I asked "I still want to go on our next date; we can meet after him, or tomorrow?" I pressed.

"Nah its ok, I trust you. You can go. Tomorrow." He confirmed saddened. "I just miss you. It seems like ages, but it has only been one night away from you." I smiled. He tucked his hand in his sleeve and held it out. I smiled tenderly and reached for his hand with my cold one. That felt better then the wolf man yesterday. It wasn't scalding; it was soothing, warm, and pleasant. Even through the sleeve, it felt right. I beamed. I wanted to interlace my fingers with his, but I couldn't. I just smiled at him again, pouting slightly at our awkward situation.

"I guess you are not like me then, the wolf is all him" he sighed. I leaned against his chest and rested my palm on his chest.

"Robbie…" He sounded so hurt, but now he just looked dazed, I smiled my pearly whites at him; I noticed he smiled a little brighter when ever I did that. His eyes turned blue, my eyes widened, and then I noticed no one would notice they were too far away. "I like your green eyes" then they returned to their former colour.

"I like doing things for you" he shrugged.

"Robbie, where are we going for our next date, please tell me." I begged.

"Never" he said putting his hands behind his head looking at the sky while he smiled with his right side contorting higher then the left, giving the impression that his smile was crooked, he smiled more on the side I was, that made me happy.


	30. Explanations

**Eternally Together**

**A/N- Ok guys, Sorry for being a tease, but yes i have MAJOR MAJOR home-works due in the school department, so little time to write! and plus I've hit writers block and creativity block like majorly...and all I write is boring and I delete it so hopefully I'll get inspired! So without further ado, the weekly chapter is released!**

**PLEASE review!!! The more you review...the quicker I will post ;)**

**Chapter 29- Explanations**

**Harmony's POV.**

I sat there wondering if he were ever to show up. Then a voice startled me.

"You tasted like watermelon and sugar" I herd a gruff voice chuckling. I turned around, there was Tom resting against a tree, still in a pair of shorts his silver hairs glistening in the sunset.

"Great" I spoke sarcastically and rolled my eyes.

"So what was your name, you never told me?" he asked

"Harmony"

"Nice name" he responded.

"Thanks. So explain." I insisted. He let out a chuckle scratching his head shaking it with his brows raised.

"Sorry about that, _'I can't leave you ever'_, stuff, it just happens when it's a full moon." He explained.

"Alright, I noticed I lost that sort of, _feeling_, in the morning." I replied awkwardly. He laughed again.

"Sorry, uh, what do you want to know?" he asked

"Everything"

"Well I was born in Kentucky…" he began

"About the werewolf thing." I rolled my eyes.

"Haha sure" he replied. He bit his lip when he met my unimpressed expression as if to stop himself from a comment about to leave his lips. "Ah, ok. Well, I have my own questions; like that the hell is a Volturi?"

"The Volturi is a coven of vampires which are extremely powerful and can kill you if you want, or if you mess with them. I'm actually supposed to be the only one who can stop them, they are kind of corrupt." I explained quickly wanting to hear more about him.

"Well, that is…different" he stated a bit shocked, but I suppose not as much as a normal human would be.

"Werewolves…" I prompted.

"Right, ah, I covered a lot of it, but I still don't get why I couldn't hear you." He said.

"I spoke loud and clear" what was he on about?

"No, in your mind." He said.

"Oh yeah, I was…being preoccupied…you will hear me this month" I said. "Hey! If you stick around me like last night it will stop you from killing people!" I shouted excited.

"Hmm, that does seem plausible, did I leave your side at all?" he asked mused.

"Nope, we just stayed together." His brow furrowed. He let out a backwards hiss, like he was suffering a tooth ache.

"Ah yeah, I remember, you were in pain. I could almost feel it in you" he said looking at me with worried eyes.

"It's ok. I've had worse." I shrugged. "Becoming a vampire isn't exactly a piece of cake." There was a silence.

"Why is your heart so slow?" he finally spat out.

"Part of the half vampire thing." I shrugged.

"Why did you keep sniffing me? Why did you lick me!?" I shrieked recalling last night. He chortled.

"Well, you smelt, half wrong, and I tasted you to see what you would taste like, and it was overwhelmingly sweet, like super rich chocolate cake, it made me feel almost sick, I couldn't eat you if I tried" he laughed. I did too.

"Why didn't I react like this last full moon?" I asked.

"I didn't howl I guess…I was howling for my friend, he didn't show up. I don't know what happened to him. I thought he would turn up last month but he didn't. He isn't picking up his phone either." he shrugged. "So I guess there are only two of us again now?"

"I'm not like you, I'm different, and I can't morph into a wolf" I hesitantly stated. I wanted to not be related to my mortal enemy, but I felt sorry for Tom being all alone.

"I know" he shrugged. "But still, I like the familiarity, with you. You seem like a nice girl, er, vampire..thing" he chuckled.

We stayed up the night talking about how it was like to be different from normal humans, he explained what it was like to be a werewolf, grieved over the loss of his family, grieved over his guilt of murdering so many people and then I told him my story. We were mates so soon, it was natural. It may be his kind nature, his poison which bound us together, but it wasn't a longing feeling, it was a normal human-like attachment that bound us into our friendship.


	31. Second Date

**Eternally Together**

**A/N- Ok, so I'm so sorry updates are few and far between. I've got a lot going on in my personal life, just had another exam today, and I have major (14) assignments due within the next 2 weeks. My life is full on, not to mention nanowrimo, so I'm totally not going to touch this until after all that is organised!!!! SORRY, but this will go on....probably until the end of time! :) Enjoy!  
**

**Chapter 30- Second Date**

**Robert's POV**

"Hold still" Edward chuckled as Emmett laughed his head off behind me. Edward straightened my tie. I could hear giggles coming from Alice's room- no doubt she was dressing Harmony in yet another red number. I thought I would be sick of it by now, but each time I see her in red my heart can hardly contain itself within the walls of my chest.

"There" Edward sighed. "Relax!" he chuckled once more

"Can't, can't, _far_ too excited!" I chimed. I was taking Harmony on a proper date, where we could be alone and touch. Oh how I longed for her touch, the past few nights, without her, worried me.

"She's ready!" Alice hollered from down stairs. I took in a deep breath.

"Here goes!" I said as I turned for the door and shut my eyes walking down the steps I memorized; more like flew, down them in anticipation.

"Robert? You can open your eyes now" an angel's voice whispered. I opened them and as usually my heart was in frenzy. She was stunning. She wore the dress that she was supposed to wear for the prom. Alice must have bought another for that occasion already and decided to wear this one for now. I still couldn't speak a word. Harmony smiled.

"You like?" she asked.

"Very much so!" I said nodding enthusiastically. I couldn't wipe the grin from my face if I tried.

"Shall we?" I said linking my arm around hers.

"Where are we going?" she begged, her eyes glistening with excitement. She wasn't wearing blue contacts today as no one would be seeing us. I had strangely grown accustomed to her eyes, though instead of being their normal burgundy they already seemed to turn a tangerine colour. They were warmer, more inviting, less threatening. It looked odd against her face, the face I so was used to seeing with flaming ruby eyes. I liked the change.

"Somewhere" I said tapping my temple.

"Edward, tell me!" she screamed. He chuckled. I guess he wouldn't tell because he knew what I would do to him. He stifled a giggle. I walked her out the door and into Rosalie's Porsche.

"Not your car?" She asked.

"Nah, something a bit flashier." I smiled. "Plus it matches your dress." I insisted. She just shrugged. I opened her door and let her in. I ran to my side and was in the car in an instant, turned the key and drove full speed. I was so excited. I had a lot of time alone to plan this evening and I wanted it to be perfect. Because tonight, I was going to tell her, what I really felt, which wasn't simply _like_. Edward had given me quite the pep talk and while I was still insanely nervous he somehow made me calm and assured that she did like me. Or was that Jasper's doing?

Soon we arrived outside a trail. I grabbed her hand and lead her out the door, the colours on my hand shone out in techni-colour. She smiled at my hand and let out a giggle.

"What are you thinking?" I asked.

"I'm thinking if we are going hiking?" she asked.

"No, not hiking, not for long anyway…" I murmured.

"Hmmm"

"What?"

"I'm thinking what you are about to do." She cooed. I smiled. She had no idea. I was originally saving this for the fourth date, but I couldn't help it, being separated from her even for a small time was driving me mental.

"Close your eyes" I warned her, she shut them obediently. She took a deep breath in as I lead her through the woods.

"Roses?" she laughed.

"Stop breathing" I muttered. She was ruining the surprise. She chuckled. Then the smile wiped from her face.

"Are you excited? Scared?" I asked suddenly overwhelmed with concern.

"No, I'm just, _annoyed_ I have to wait to know." She said still closing her eyes as I lead her down the trail. I laughed, she laughed too.

"Sorry, I breathed. Is that lilies?" she asked.

"Shut up" I grumbled. She released a single laugh and her teeth glinted at me beneath the trees. I stopped guiding her.

"Are we here?" she asked.

"No" I whispered. I held both her hands and faced her. "I am just finding you utterly irresistible right now." I murmured into her ear. She shivered.

"Don't I smell like wolf?" she asked curious.

"Never, I guess as I am part wolf, well shape shifted wolf" I let out a chuckle "or that you are a lot of vampire, that I don't notice it. Or perhaps you only smell bad during a full moon, you did kind of start to smell different as you started to howl…" I explained shrugging, even though she wouldn't see it. She smiled. I reached forward and planted a light gentle kiss on her lips, she leaned in for more, but I just laughed.

"C'mon we are almost there" I said guiding her once again. A few moments later I opened my mouth.

"Look" was all I said. She opened her eyes and first saw mine and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Not at me! I didn't go through all this trouble so you would gaze longingly into my eyes" I rolled my eyes at her silliness.

"Didn't you?" she raised an eyebrow skeptically. I rolled my eyes at her once more. She turned her head first, then eyes, and slowly saw what I had prepared. We were on the cliff's edge, overlooking the clear blue calm ocean, the gentle sound of the waves hushing with white mist blowing past occasionally. Millions of rose petals were scattered, creating a red fiery fragrant carpet beneath us with 2 rows of pink lilies lining a pathway to a small table with a white cloth over it to the side, candle lit of course. The sun was barely over the horizon painting the sky with a brilliant pink and there was a couch that doubled as a bed situated near the table, so we could sleep more comfortably under the stars. Her eyes widened and she smiled.

"Wow! This is amazing Robert!"

"Your welcome, shall we" I said as I linked arms with her once more and had her seated.

"Cheerios!" she bellowed. I nodded. She was still giggling. God, I loved to see her happy like this. I reached over and held her hand. "That feels so good, your so nice and warm" she sighed.

"I missed you" I had to tell her.

"I missed you too" she replied squeezing my hand. We each grabbed a spoon and shoveled a few cheerios into our mouths.

"So found out anything from your wolf friend?" I asked.

"Uh, nothing overly important…" she said poking around her bowl of cheerios. Maybe she didn't want to talk about it?

"Harmony…" I loved saying her name, almost as much as I loved hearing her say my name.

"Yes, Robbie?" There it was; my name. I let out a sigh.

"Your eyes have changed."

"Really?" she replied her brows raised and smile gleaming at me.

"Yeah, they are more a tangerine colour" I explained

"Guess I shouldn't go cold turkey until they are nice and ocher" she shrugged disappointed with the idea of killing more animals.

"Your not a monster you know, people eat meat all the time." I soothed.

"Yeah, but they don't attack them!"

"They die either way, and I've seen you, you snap their necks first…no one does that." She was so amazing, feeling guilty for a deer; did she know a lion inflicts more pain to his kill then her? He had no mercy. She shrugged.

"Ok, Ms. Sulky, no Sulking allowed on my date, next round." I grabbed the bowl off her side of the table and tossed it into the sea.

"Hey, I was going to eat that!" she protested.

"Too bad!" I said with a twisted smile and reached over the table. I put my hand on her cheek. She shut her eyes leaning into my touch. My hand was ablaze with fervent reds and gingers.

"Hmmm" she crooned. I put my hand through her strands; her hair was so soft and silky and smelt of cinnamon. I leaned over further, and put my lips to her neck, kissing softly up her neck before meeting her lips where I made a brisk but passionate kiss. I pulled away stunned, the wind knocked right out of me.

"Wow" I sighed and leaned back into my chair smiling goofily. "I'll never get used to that!" She looked down with a grin on her face. I grabbed the two bowls that were under the table and placed our next meal in front of us.

"Dig in!" I ordered. It was chocolate cake for her, super sweet how she likes it and strawberry cheese cake for me. We sat silently, comfortable; eating our food before she broke the silence.

"Thank you" she murmured.

"For?" I said amused.

"For this, it is lovely, it really is gorgeous." She stated.

"Not as gorgeous as you." I said picking at the food on my plate. I could feel her smile; I didn't have to see it.

Once we had finished our dessert I sat over at the couch, she got off her seat and followed me standing over me, looking down at me, the sun had set and the moon light radiated off her skin. I reached over for her hands and entwined my hands around hers, after a spark my hands glowed a dazzling icy blue around hers. She giggled. I pulled her near and she sat on my lap. Her eyes glazed over for a second and she lightly shook her head.

"Did I just dazzle you?" I chuckled.

"Yeah" she nodded ashamed.

"Oh not fair, because you just dazzled me" I smiled gingerly at her. She beamed.

"Well, since I don't believe you I'm going to have to pay you back for that."

"You don't believe that you dazzled me?" I asked.

"C'mon, I was plain as a human, and I am plain as a vampire, Rosalie is the most beautiful creature I ever saw. I don't see why you don't become dazzled by her." She whined. Her whining was cute, yet so absurd.

"Don't be ridiculous."

"Well, it is how I see it anyway. Where was I? Oh right, paying you back!" she said with a sly look across her face. She leaned in to my neck and breathed softly against my skin, her icy breath sent me in tremors. She laughed sweetly into my neck and grazed her lips up my neck to the hollow beneath my ear and planted a soft kiss there. Moving the kisses along my jaw bone and getting dangerously close to my lips. She moved her lips to my ears once again.

"Dazzled much?" she asked.

"A huh" was all I could manage. I sounded like such a dope. She giggled. Soon I felt her hand entangled in my curls and she moved her head to the other side kissing down my neck.

"And now?" she asked. She was brutal.

"Ahh…sure…" I muttered. I had lost all my coherent ability. She chuckled against my neck once more and moved her lips to my face, she planted her lips against each eye lid; forcing me to shut my eyes. Then I felt her breath on my lips.

"I like this date much better, don't you?" she crooned in her melodious voice.

"Ahh….huh?" I didn't know what just happened. There was a pause, I opened my eyes and her eyes blinked as if _she_ had been dazzled.

"Ahh, I think I said, I like this date better." She said once she recollected her thoughts. I chuckled.

"Yes I like this date, much better." I agreed as she was leaning into my lips when my finger suddenly shot between our lips. Sparks flew. She gasped.

"Wait" I said. We both starred as the sparks continued. I shut my eyes and reopened them, they finally stopped.

"What?" she asked.

"I have to tell you something." I sighed. Better now then never.

"Go ahead" she said leaning back a little avoiding my breath.

"Well, I don't like you, Harmony…" I started.

"What?!" she said shocked and angry.

"Hear me out."

"Then why are you here with me, why did you do this, why are…?" She was shouting and then stopped herself. "Oh…" she smiled meekly. "Go on." She said in a soothing tenor. I smiled my crooked smile. She was so dense sometimes. Wasn't it obvious, how I felt for her?

"Harmony, I have never felt so strong about anyone before. In my almost 200 years of existence, no one has ever compared close to how much you mean to me." I began. Her eyes twinkled. "Harmony, I _love_ you." I whispered. Thump. She just stood there shocked. When all of a sudden a drop of sparkling water dripped from her right eye. I looked up. I did not taste rain in the atmosphere; there was no change in pressure.

"Are, are you crying!?" I asked astounded.

"What?" she said shaking her head "I can't, its not possible." She replied. I reached with my hand to trap her tear and sparks flew brightening the tear drop. I picked it up and showed it to her. It glistened and glimmered in the moonlight, reflecting all the stars. Her mouth flew open. Thump.

"Well I'll be!" I said. And before I knew it our lips had met, massaging each others in a slow, yet passionate kiss. When we finally tore ourselves from our embrace we were both breathless.

"Robbie, I think I love you too" she said earnestly and with that our lips met once more.


	32. Moon Light

**Eternally Together**

**A/N- Ok....So I failed miserably at nanowrimo. And my school work is all over so I can finally devote myself to this story ( But I've also got myself a "Robert" of my own and a short course so I will be studying still!)... I have hit MAJOR writers block. I need input, I am so lost!!! I have a story line written out, but I am not sure what to put in before the big bang...**

** I would like to make a special mention for texie128 who reviews at most chapters! It means a lot to me.  
**

**If you are following along with the story plz drop in any suggestions or typos (lol, thanx guys) or just pop in to say you like it so I know how many people are interested. What do you guys want more of? Less of? What do you want to see? THANKS! I get writers block pretty quickly and then a splurge of ideas, so yeah. Lol. Onwards!**

**I have only half a chapter left and then I have to create new stuff! So HELP!!!!! lolz**

**Thank you MUCH for reading!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 31- Moon Light**

**Harmony's POV**

I sat down on my back against the couch with Robert stroking my hair. Jacob and Nessie were sitting on the rug gazing into each other's eyes and Edward was playing the piano for Bella. Everyone else was out hunting.

"Jacob…" I began

"Yes" he said looking up at me. Slyly all the other vampire's in the room looked at me too.

"Well…" I said in a small voice a little shy from the attention. "You know how you are a werewolf, sorta, thing…Isn't the treaty broken for us being in La Push a lot? I thought we were meant to stay off their land?" I asked genuinely confused by the stories Alice had been telling me.

"Well you see Harmony, after the fight with the…Volturi" he whispered, Renesmee still shuddered. "I became the Alpha instead of Sam and then I decided that I wanted no more of this nonsense of lands and treaties. That we were to protect our land only from bad vampires, that wanted to kill, or turn un-suspecting, un-consenting humans into vampires against their will. I lost interest then in becoming a werewolf and soon lost my ability to phase and passed the alpha role back to Sam, then after a few years Carlisle turned me into a vampire and that sort of killed any treaty we had and it was now more of a truce. I mean they were all familiar with each of the Cullen's and Hales, so I guess all was forgiven. And I mean now even, there are only 3 werewolf shape shifters that received the gene and on our first night here I phased and explained to them the whole story, I mentioned the whole family of who they are not to touch, and mentioned all the vampires that met us last time at our previous stand with the Volturi, so all the good guys are already protected from the shape shifters now." He explained.

"Hmm, but I still don't see…" I began, confused and forgetting my own question. Edward stopped playing the piano and chuckled. "I guess that makes sense" I nodded.

"So, what about your werewolf friend?" Jacob asked.

"What about him?" I asked

"When are you seeing him again?"

"Suppose the next full moon I guess." I shrugged. I really didn't know. I could feel Robert tense up at the question. His eyes were darting around; a sure sign that his mind was going a million miles a second.

"Robert…" Edward began. He was now crossing his legs beside Bella right in front of me holding her hand securely in his. "I have to apologise"

"For what?" Robert barked.

"For blaming the sparks on you. I would have thought that even after almost 200 years around your true love you would have been able to control it, when all along it was Harmony." He smiled.

"What!" I coughed. Me? I did the sparking thing?

"Yes Harmony, Robert was just replaying the scene in his head, again, and I realised, Alice didn't see it, because you have the werewolf in you. And I guess just like she can't see what the werewolf will do; she can't see some sides of you either, sometimes." He mused. The room fell silent.

"What can Harmony do?" Bella questioned intrigued.

"She can set off sparks of light" Edward whispered moving his face near to hers.

"I can?" I questioned.

"Are you sure it was me?" I asked baffled.

"100 percent" Edward grinned. "Try it now." He asked. I held out my hand, I didn't know what I was doing. Nothing happened.

"Alright" Edward sighed, in a little under 3 seconds he had closed all the blinds and the room was dark. "Robert step away, and Harmony, reach over to him, concentrate" Robert did as he was told, we were in front of the couch starring at each other. I reached my hand over, slowly, when soon I forgot all that was in the room. I wanted to touch him, the only being in my whole life that I _wanted_ to touch. My hands weren't even 5cm near when suddenly a crisp blue light sparked from my fingers, and like those crystal balls it danced along the surface of his skin, branching out reach more of him. There were gasps all around.

"That must be her gift!" Bella enthused.

"Can't see how this will help with the Volturi" Edward pondered in a smug tone. Renesmee tried to hold back a shudder. She was unsuccessful.

"But I don't see how it was me!" I shrieked. I reached out and entwined my fingers with his, he drew our hands to his lips and kissed the back of my hand smiling blissfully and excited.

"Harmony, we need to spend time training you on this, it is light, but if that is the start imagine what could be!" Edward seemed a bit more excited. "We need to figure out a way how this could be helpful with the Volturi." He seemed to contemplate some more. "Keep reaching your hand back and seeing how far you can spread it." Robert and I released our hands, my hand felt so cold without his touch. I moved back a step and slowly reached towards him, I concentrated harder, Robert was the love of my life, the way his green eyes looked at me, the way his curly locks fell into his eyes, the way he grinned always more to one side. Then sparked omitted from each finger tip, each meeting the corresponding fingertip on Roberts hand, it was then that I actually looked at his hand, it was positively glowing. Yellows and greens raced around his fingers, sparkling and rippling along down to his knuckles. I smiled and as I did my light shone brighter and the sparks grew thicker.

"I want to try something…" Robert hummed as he leaned his head in closer. "I love you" he whispered. Still the whole room would have herd. All of a sudden I herd gasps. Was it that shocking that he would love me? I looked at what they might be starring at, someone must have turned on a small lamp, or opened the windows and it was night already, but they were looking at me. I noticed then as I looked down at my hand, not only was there sparks on my finger tips, but all around my body were short sparks weakly shooting out from my skin. There was also a blue-white haze, a glow, omitting from me, I was illuminating the couch, and there was a faint blue light all around the room. I realised then that the light wasn't on and I was the cause of it.

"Well I'll be…" Jacob whistled.

"Amazing! Can't wait to tell Alice!" Renesmee bounded. I snapped out of it, and my haze slowly disappeared; only the subconscious sparks were still flickering towards Robert, licking his skin in anticipation. I reached out and entwined our fingers again, the place were our hands met glowed and the colour of his skin tainted the crispness of my blue white haze and it was like a children's night light, beaming gently all the colours of the rainbow. Edward opened all the curtains again.

"Alice is going to have a ball with that!" He chuckled.

"Well at least we know my gift" I said looking down. I had been a little disappointed. Nothing exciting like reading minds, foreseeing the future, or changing colour. I merely glowed in the dark. Like a cheasy cheap sticker.

"Like the moon" Edward breathed. "Maybe that is to do with your werewolf connection?" he said more to himself then anything.

"Maybe" I agreed, forgetting that he herd the disappointment in my thoughts.

**A/N - good? not good? a shock? Expected??? :)**

**Let me know! Review PLEEEEEAAASSSSEEE i need it or else i can't write!**


	33. Hunting Trip

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long....but i really didn't get many suggestions. Sorry if it is Sh*t. I've lost my flare ;). PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

**Eternally Together**

**Chapter 32- Hunting Trip**

**Edward's POV**

Carlisle had decided we all go on a family hunting trip for a week; he previously had spread word in Forks that we were taking a camping trip during the summer holidays at school. He was taking the whole lot of us down away from Forks on this glorious, abnormally sunny week was the best way to hunt off suspicion. I was surprised that Bella seemed excited to be going. Rosalie and Emmett were driving the jeep, Robert and Harmony in his ford focus, Esme and Carlisle in the Ferrari, Alice and Jasper in the Porsche and Jacob and Renesmee on his motor bike. Each trunk was packed full of knick knacks that would help us along our journey, Alice brought one too many outfits as well as her hip top with internet connection- though I doubt there would be much connectivity out here in the wilderness.

"What are you thinking?" I asked as I shot Bella a look while driving my shiny silver Volvo at its limit in anticipation. I was hoping to get hold of a mountain lion.

"I'm just kind of ecstatic! This is the first time the whole lot of us will be together, even Rosalie and Emmett actually staying put for a whole week with us. Those two only visit once a week and I think this will be really good for Harmony. It will help her bond with us and we can hopefully prepare her more, with the fight" she said looking down, she didn't want to fight the Volturi again.

"Alice has been seeing more visions, the Volturi are getting ready, and she thinks it will be about three more months." I whispered. I couldn't help but be anxious. Alice couldn't see clear visions anymore, Harmony became more and more blurry in her visions and she thought the Volturi had recruited a new member to mess with her visions or block their coven because she wasn't even seeing their plans clearly. It was infuriating Alice. I let out a chuckle.

"What is so funny?" Bella asked. I didn't want to stress her. "Just the look on your face" I smirked. She huffed and turned away from me to stare out the window in defiance. "I didn't mean it like that" I whispered as charming as I could muster. She huffed again but her breath was empty from anger. I suppressed a giggle.

"Bella, we are almost here" I coaxed her out of her silent state. She nodded. We pulled up to the most amazing view. Mountains covered in greenery, wild flowers could be spotted in the clearing, but otherwise dense thick, moss covered forests surrounded the place. The mountains far off the in the distance were covered in a purple haze and the sun shone brilliantly setting all of our skin into a blinding twinkling of faceted diamonds, except Harmony who was just shimmering pink and green, and Robert who was sparkling a magnitude of colours. We all got out of the car.

"I don't know why we don't just turn feral and just live here; I could do this any day!" Emmett shouted following with his trademark booming laughter. Robert was holding Harmony's hand tightly; the main colour on his hand was green today. I had to hold in my grin because Harmony's mind was going a thousand miles a second with worry that we wouldn't accept her. We already did. She was utter nonsense.

We started off by running off to a clearing, Alice and Harmony had caught some wildlife along the way, and we could smell the blood, it was making us ravenous but we had mastered our control over the centauries. Poor Harmony still thirsted so much, I empathized for her. After a short while we were all in a circle sitting cross legged in a clearing. Carlisle spoke up first.

"This is a really great opportunity for us to have a good feast, enjoy the, wildlife" he let out a chuckle "As Alice and Harmony already have" Harmony's head was down in shame and she was cursing at herself in her mind. "Enjoy the scenery and spend some quality time together. I also think this is a good opportunity to train for battle, it is the inevitable, we should focus very hard in helping Harmony along especially as she is still new at this, at night we will train her skill and hone it to be something useful for battle."

The circle nodded in unison. "I have also set an activity that we must fulfill each day. Today we have to build a hut before sundown, for a central gathering spot, Robert, Renesmee and Harmony, you are free to sleep inside at night when you are tired, or if anyone needs any privacy feel free to use it, please knock before entering."

"Well then what are we waiting for!" Emmett boomed as he ran to the nearest tree and lifted it out like it was a twig.

"Emmett, let's build it to the east in that patch of thinning trees, and lets knock out the trees in the way first" Carlisle ordered. Slowly everyone stood up and soon got to work. Harmony was having as much ease with the ripping of trees as Emmett was. Robert was keeping close to Harmony, as if she needed help. Bella was helping enthusiastically, and Alice was going nuts finding any floral bush nearby to replant all around the house and finding the most interesting trees to line the outside with. Soon enough the hut was built with an hour to spare. It was a simple single room hut with primitive chairs made from tree trunks and branches for cover on the windows. It almost looked like a cabin apart from the fact that the floor which was still dirt.

"Now" Carlisle sighed "let us gather round and talk outside." He said as he ripped three near by trees and laid them in a triangle so we could sit around each other. "Let's bond." He smiled. Alice stifled a giggle. We all got settled, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett and Rosalie on one log, Alice, Jasper, Robert and Harmony on another, and Jacob, Renesmee, Bella and I on the third log. I wrapped one arm around Bella's waist and pulled her close, she smiled into my eyes. I could forget everything in my world so long as she looked at me.

"Harmony, how are you feeling?" He asked.

"Just fine" '_awkward'_. Harmony said.

"And do you have any questions at all?"

"No…I am still a bit thirsty." '_Very thirsty'_

"Very well then, Robert do you mind taking her for a meal?"

"My pleasure" '_I wonder if she made that up so she could be with me alone'_. This time it was me stifling the giggles. _'Nah, I bet she is still thirsty, I hope she isn't in too much pain'_. I smiled in utter sympathy. They got up obediently and he took her hand as she smiled and looked to the floor, and they rushed off into the distance. I could smell a mountain lion, it could wait for tomorrow. After a short pause Carlisle looked at me.

"How is she doing really, Edward?" _'Harmony, is she freaking out?'_

"She is doing well as far as I can tell, she worries a lot, she thinks she is a monster, she feels a bit betrayed that night we walked away from her as a werewolf." I explained.

"Hmmm" he responded. '_She did smell bad'_. I smiled.

"Is she ready, Edward?" Alice asked "For the fight, it is soon, only three more months!" _'I can't believe it is so soon, I don't think she will be ready, so far all I've seen her do is glow, how is that to protect us?!'_

"I'm not sure; she will have to be though won't she?" Alice looked grim.

"What happened to her that night, Alice? Do you see anything clearly yet?" Jacob asked. Everyone's thoughts were filled with worry; we were keeping this a heavy secret from the two. We didn't want them worrying unnecessarily. She sighed.

"That night I found her, there was a wolf attacking her. I thought it was a shape shifter that must have lost control, so I just scared it off, I didn't hurt it, I didn't want to kill an innocent kid. I did notice it was bigger, and smelled even worse. I don't know I guess I was trying not to admit that it was a real werewolf. Then I took Harmony in." she sighed "Nothing is clearer, it is still fuzzy, it gets fuzzier by the day, I would really like to know how they are doing this to me, maybe it was a bad idea to touch Aro's hand Edward." Alice shook her head in dismay. She didn't like not seeing the future. _'I hate this!'_

"Maybe we will get some answers, from the wolf at least, next month when I don't protect Harmony" Bella tried to help us see at least one positive side. I rubbed my hand up and down her back in encouragement.

"I'm so glad to see Robert so happy" Renesmee rejoiced. "He used to be so empty, happy but not euphoric. And he has never coloured so much until he met her!" '_I'm so glad Harmony came into our family_'. She was smiling ear to ear. Jacob leant his head on her shoulder smiling in agreement. _'Yeah, well, I'm still prettier' _Rosalie thought. I scoffed back a chuckle. _'I smell blood, they will be with us shortly'_ Carlisle nodded in my direction. I nodded back.

We herd footsteps coming closer and I could hear their thoughts so I coughed to let the others know this topic should end. They nodded and fell silent.

"Well it sure is nice out here" Jasper stated looking at the sunset. The circle agreed. Soon Harmony and Robert had joined us. The sun had been setting in the distance and it was growing dimmer.

"Harmony, would you?" Carlisle nodded in Harmony's direction. _'Would I what? What is he on about? Oh, it's getting dark, right'. _Harmony shut her eyes and faced towards Robert and soon she was ablaze, glowing, illuminating our family circle.


	34. On Your Marks

**A/N - It's really glad I'm getting some good reviews!!! :) I loooove to hear them so please write if you have anything to say! This is a really short Chapter....sorry!  
**

* * *

**Eternally Together**

**Chapter 33- On your marks**

**Harmony POV**

I opened my eyes and saw Robert gazing in mine. I let out a yawn and looked around confused. I saw wood everywhere. Then I remembered.

"Morning" Robert smiled.

"Morning" I coughed clearing my throat, I let go of his hands to wipe my eyes. I sat up.

"Where are the others" I said surveying the room.

"Hunting." He chuckled. "You made them pretty hungry last night and they are searching for their favourite meals now." I didn't find this amusing. It was my fault they were hunting down a beautiful majestic mountain lion, or a brilliant grizzly bear. If only I could have suppressed my thirst a little bit, there was no risk to humans here anyway.

"Harmony…I'm sorry to upset you" I looked back up to see his eyes tortured.

"No, it's ok" I forced a smile on my face. "What is our goal today?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"After breakfast Carlisle will let us know." I nodded. He briskly reached for my hand and tugged me up running at full speed out of the hut and into the forest. I had to try to keep up, it was just morning and I felt somewhat rusty, but soon enough I was matching his pace.

"Where are we going?" I asked him confused. He just chortled at me. "Fine!" I chided trying to sound bitter, but it came out friendly and trivial. He always loved to surprise me as much as I hated it, though secretly loved it.

"You'll see!" he shouted demanding. Before I knew it we landed at a beautiful lake. There was a deer lapping at the water. And the burning in my throat began again. I closed my eyes and stopped breathing, I wouldn't allow it to ruin why I was here. I suppressed the ache.

"Touch the water" He ordered. I shot him a wary glance, but I obeyed his wishes. I reached slowly to the waters surface and touched it. He reached for a bushy shrub near by and held it above my finger, shading the water, and then he leaned in toward my face and pecked my lips. He looked with only his eyes down to the water and smiled.

"Look" he gestured with his head, I looked at the water and I had illuminated a spark which flowed much more readily in the water, small fish were entranced by my sparks and began to nibble at my finger, trying to eat the glow worm, I suspected. I undecidedly lunged with my hand and had caught a medium sized fish. Without thinking I had drained the blood from the fish completely. I threw the empty carcass on the floor in disgust. Robert was leaning against a tree a fair distance away.

"Hmm…well that wasn't part of the plan." He mused grimly.

"I'm sorry!" I spat, revolted more at myself, than angry at him. He was beside me now with his hands in mine. His skin as usual blazing with the colours of the rainbow.

"Harmony, I just wanted to see what would happen in water. But it's ok, you're a new born, don't feel guilty, you will thirst quite badly! Stop feeling guilty!" he ordered.

"I can't help it." I sighed "though it was a fish, I'd feel a lot worse if it was a cute bunny rabbit" I pouted. He snaked his arms around my waist and pulled me close for a warm hug. Thump. His heart was pattering fast at first, and then really slow.

"We better get back" he whispered in my ear. I nodded. He held my hand and led me back to the triangle tree trunks, Alice was already there. She plastered a smile upon her face as soon as she saw us coming. She ran towards me and clutched at my hand.

"Harmony!" she shrieked excited "This is going to be so fun!!" she squealed. _Right_. She can see our next task.

"What is it?" I asked clutching her hands tighter. She smiled.

"Not telling!" she giggled, letting go. I huffed and pouted and carried on, while both Alice and Robert laughed at my antics. Soon the rest of the coven were seated. Carlisle coughed and took in a deep breath.

"This is a competition" he began, Alice jumped up and down on the log unsettling Robert, Jasper and I. "The first to collect the following item gets the prize of a new car at home. Robert, you need one." He laughed. No one liked Robert's unpretentious car. "Or you Harmony" why would I need a car? So long as I was with Robert that was all I needed.

"Or I!" Alice beamed. I guess she had her mind on a particular car. I think I already knew who won. I looked over and Edward seemed bleak.

"Ok, the rules, in your pairs you search the forests for a locket, inside is a set of instructions to claim your prize and a clue for the next competition. Esme and I hid it well, and we will be the judges. We created multiple scent trails to confuse you, and hid it very carefully. This _will_ be a challenge for all of you."

"But Edward will find it! He can see where you've hid them!" I scoffed.

"Not true" Bella smiled meekly. Ah, so she had been shielding Edward from Esme and Carlisle's mind. I chuckled.

"Begin on the count of three" All vampires got up and tensed. "1, 2," knees bent "3" And in a blink no one was in the circle other then Carlisle and Esme. Robert was dragging me behind him in the air, my feet dragging on the floor.


	35. Cheating Alice

**Eternally Together**

A/N - SORRY it's taken me so long. I'm a very busy girl THAT and omg....i hate these few chapters (just coz i didnt' know what to write!!!! I know what happend after, just not the middle inbetween!). It's all serious and no play. And really....To actually get me writting i've had to skip chapters ahead to the good bits. I'll try ok guys, you still want me to write? Let me know or else i'll give up! I hope you like! SORRY again for being MIA!

**Chapter 34- Cheating Alice**

**Harmony POV**

Robert had run off into a dense part of forest and put me down.

"Let's think, where would they have hidden it?" He mused.

"I'm not so sure, but probably somewhere we would never think of looking? Dung perhaps?" I suggested. He chuckled.

"Now would they want to put their hands in it to hide it?"

"Probably not" I sighed in defeat

Robert began quickly pacing back and forth wearing down a small path in the dense underbrush.

"It's useless! I haven't got a thought of where it might be, and following a trail will only lead us to a dead end!" I protested.

In a blink of an eye Robert had managed to worm his arms around my waist and had his lips pressed firmly underneath my ear from behind, I could feel his breath upon my skin, which sent a violent shudder through my body. I automatically closed my eyes and breathed in his saccharine sent.

"You know" he purred, "There is no need for this negative attitude"

"Ah huh…" I nodded slowly.

"Let us just do what we do best, and search the water, it is worth a try?"

Electric sparks darted off my finger tips as he planted a soft kiss on my neck and he soon vanished running ahead towards a stream. It only took a moment to regain my composure and catch up with him.

He starred into the small stream and pulled me towards him, seductively starring deep into my eyes and not moving an inch closer. He lowered his gaze to my lips upon which I automatically parted them. He seemed to get closer to me, though I think that was more my doing, until I could smell his sweet breath, and taste it on my tongue. I reached my lips to his and felt him drag my hand slowly away from his back, crouching backwards he managed to have the strength to hold us upright in a position I wouldn't think was possible, and placed my hand in the water. With a quick glance he ducked his head under the water, and shot back towards me, shaking his head until he was nearly dry. I chuckled and then noticed my hair was now wet.

"Robert!" I squealed. He pulled us back up again.

"No sign of a locket." He smirked. "Though I could get used to this method of searching" He said wrapping my arms back around him. Just as he was about to kiss me again, I heard a screech. It sounded like high chimes. It must have been Alice.

"Drats!" Robert hissed. "She's found it."

"That's ok, I love your car." I smiled earnestly.

"Yeah but it would have been nice. Alice already has enough stuff!" He chuckled. "We better get back."

With that he had me in his arms and ran briskly through the forest back to the meeting spot, where no doubt Alice wearing a very elaborate locket around her neck. It was gold encrusted with sapphires and rubies in a spectacular design that looked as if it belonged to a Queen back in the ancient times. Alice was virtually buzzing on the seat, anticipating the next challenge, for which she had an advantage, and Edward too if she didn't keep her mind off it.

"Hmm, it seemed we underestimated you Alice" Carlisle spoke in his velvet voice, clearly sounding disappointed.

"The last to complete the next and last challenge has do all chores for the next month when we get back. Or if anyone fails before the last couple, they will instead be the losers." There were sudden groans from the teams now. I smiled. A little chore never scared me.

"The objective of the challenge is to capture your animal of choice, and not eat it." Carlisle crooned. "After, I puncture a small wound in It." he smiled devilishly. It would seem evil if you hadn't seen the box of anesthetics near by. I frowned knowing I wouldn't be able to resist, but Alice gave me a wink which befuddled me.

"Go!" he called out.

We each had separated in search of our favorite meals. I was doomed to failure. I searched down the forest for a fox; it wasn't as hard as I thought. Being a new born had its advantages of heightened scenes, even for a vampire hybrid.

The search was short and soon I had an uninjured fox scruffed in my hand and a terribly painful dry burning sensation in my throat. The sensation was much like the feeling when you have a cold and forget to close your mouth at night, awakening with an extremely painful sore dry throat. It was strange how an easy soothing cure was just dangling in my right arm. I remembered back when I was a human, the second I was awake I would convulsively reach for that water bottle beside my bed side table like it wasn't even a question, like breathing. But here I was, holding it and denying my aching throat one drop, and it was difficult. And blood had not even been shed yet.

Alice had already passed; she had immunity from the cutting of her animal. Edward and Bella were looking seemingly nervous at the camp even from a distance, as I gained on the camp. I didn't feel I would reach them in time without devouring my prey. I ran faster. When in the blink of an eye, Bella had pounced on her recently cut wolf and began to suck its blood eagerly. I stopped in my tracks; everyone present did, except Alice. She turned to me and winked once more.

Carlisle watched me, mouth agape, drop the fox and run to Bella's aid. After a short moment Bella composed herself.

"I just hadn't had a wolf in so long, I didn't even catch one this morning." She frowned slightly. Edward sniffed her prey.

"Bella, this isn't any wolf. It smells different, do you not notice?" He questioned. Bella nodded.

"I think it's your singer, but in the animal world. Unheard of." Edward spoke in monotone like he wasn't present. His eyes were partially glazed over. He snapped out of it and turned to Alice, his eyes filled with fire.

Alice tried to hide her face of guilt.

Carlisle pointed to Bella's team.

"Bella and Edward will do chores for a month then."

It was a pretty un-nerving challenge to do. I would feel terribly guilty if I were Bella. What if they had planned this entire thing just to give me a boost in my confidence, that I was stronger than a 200 year old vampire to resist my thirst?

Robert then entered, soon dropping his animal of choice with his mouth agape. Bella had some blood trickling down the side of her mouth which Edward swiftly kissed off her, disguising her ravishing nature, with a sign of affection. Bella seemed disturbed. I made my way over to her and held my hand on her shoulder.

"I don't know what happened" She said looking down. "I didn't manage to drink this morning, so I guess I was thirsty."

"It's ok, I understand that thirst, I'm a newborn"

"It's just, when you were here you were my singer. And I wanted to drink you so bad, but I had to get away like a coward, but now realizing what I could have done, how easily I slipped back. I always felt guilty for leaving you, but now I feel much I did the right thing, I'm not strong enough."

"Bella…"

"No, It's ok, really. At least I can stop feeling guilty about it." She smiled wrapping her arms around me. I hugged her back. I looked at Edward, he looked a bit better.

"Alright, I think that's enough challenges for now…" Carlisle hummed nervously. "It's nearly nightfall anyway so do as you wish and those who sleep, the cabin is right here." He gestured to the makeshift cabin behind him.


End file.
